


Isn't He a Doll?

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jared wanted to do was learn how to date, how to interact with a human and have something like a normal life. Creating a Personal Arti to practice on seemed like the greatest idea ever – though, admittedly, listening to Chad probably wasn’t the <i>wisest</i> thing. Jensen was just a doll, that was all he should have ever been, and Jared really wasn’t prepared for this robot to become his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the j2_everafter challenge on LJ, my claim was Pinocchio :D

There was more to creating his masterpieces than those greedy, selfish, lust hungry vultures seemed to know. As if Jared could truly produce something so spectacular simply by tweaking a few wires and buttons. Some people knew better - they called Jared the greatest inventor of their time. But it wasn’t a title Jared enjoyed having and he thought maybe it was just a little too easily thrown around.

Jared was simply a man, a kind of hermit really, who once upon a time designed a program to create life out of nothing. Artificial intelligence, putting it in layman’s terms. And he lived alone in a modest two story house, tucked in the middle of several acres of security gate protected land, because Jared and the outside world didn’t always get along so well.

To be completely honest, Jared didn’t live _entirely_ alone. No, there was always Chad.

But Jared knew better than to think of Chad as another _person_ in his home. Even if the Personal Arti was his best friend, pretty much his brother. It was a little on the complicated side.

“You haven’t eaten yet today.”

Jared was effectively lost in thought, caught up in the tangle of memories brought on by the invitation in his hand. It was a pretty common thing for Jared lately. Maybe because he was getting older or maybe because, apparently, a friend from his childhood was getting married. 

To be fair, Jared didn’t really have any _true_ friends. No, he had people who’d known him before he became _someone of importance_. Back then they couldn’t have cared less about the geeky little shy boy who kept to himself in classes and never really fit into any particular category. Now though they often called him up, left messages with his parents, acted overjoyed and thrilled at all encounters as if Jared was their long lost best friend for life. 

It was amazing that creating something as mind-blowing as his Arti’s - something that changed the way the world functioned on a day to day basis - could also generate a whole society of fake people around him. Sometimes, Jared wondered if someone like Alexander Graham Bell had had to deal with a bunch of phonies trying to pass themselves off as his friends after he had invented the telephone. Then Jared stopped thinking that way because he wouldn’t consider himself nearly as amazing as Bell. 

“I believe I promised your mother at some point that I wouldn’t let a full twenty four hours pass without you eating at all. I made you a sandwich.”

Chad sat a plate in front of Jared and, finally, that was enough to draw his attention up from the paper and away from his thoughts. Chad was… a very trusted companion. Not at all like those phonies. Jared had built him back when he was testing Personal Arti’s and still occasionally tinkered with the programming. As a result, Chad was an ever changing personality and so life-like, that he was mistaken for human more often than not.

Chad was also, every now and then, Jared’s guinea pig but only to certain extents. For instance, Jared had never ever once considered trying out the Pleasure aspects on Chad a few months earlier when he’d been developing the Pleasure Arti model. That would be basically like fucking his brother and just … no.

And even though Chad had all the programming and features of the Home Arti models - Jared’s first officially released Artificial Life Creation - it wasn’t often the Arti would actually do housework. Jared had never programmed Chad with a lazy file, he was fairly sure the Arti had uploaded that one on his own.

“It’s not like I poisoned it,” Chad scoffed and pushed the edge of the plate closer to Jared. “It’s got everything you like on it. Just try a bite and I swear if it’s gross I’ll order you a pizza.”

A small smile played across Jared’s lips and he finally reached out to grab the sandwich, forcing himself to take a bite. Because Chad was fitted with all the newest and freshest technology, his personality chip was ever growing and shaping, often without Jared adjusting it at all. One of Chad’s favorite things to do was learn, and a lot of the time that involved experimenting in the kitchen - actual cleaning notwithstanding. 

Jared had been on the receiving end on more than a few recipes gone bad.

This time though, the sandwich was pretty decent and Jared quickly took another bite as he realized just how hungry he truly was. He’d clearly lost track of time. A hazard of spending any length of time sitting in his basement lab where there were no windows to mark the passing of the hours.

“See, I told you.” Chad beamed – clearly proud of himself – and picked up the invitation Jared had set down. The smile on Chad’s face faded and Jared knew his friend was one of the only in existence that would instantly understand just where Jared’s thoughts had taken him. “Today is one of those days?”

Jared sighed and set his sandwich back down, clearing his throat to finally speak. Sometimes he thought if Chad wasn’t around – like the time his programming had been damaged and Jared had had to turn him off for over two weeks – he wouldn’t say a word aloud for days on end. “I keep telling myself, I don’t want to risk getting close to someone. There’s no way I can trust any stranger. But when I think of Andrew, who was always an asshole really, spending his life in love and with another… I just hate knowing that’s something I will never have. He doesn’t even _deserve_ to be happy for all eternity.”

Chad’s hand came down to settle on his shoulder, squeezing, soft and comforting. It was the closest Chad would really come to touching him – they never hugged or embraced in any way – but the gesture was enough to ease some of the ache. “Well maybe it’s time. Maybe … you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Even as Jared’s heart fluttered with the thought he scoffed and looked away, snagging his sandwich once more. He’d really rather eat Chad’s questionable food than have this conversation. “What? Should I sign up for online dating?” Jared asked around a mouthful of food, rolling his eyes at the knowing smile on Chad’s face. 

That was one of the annoying things about Chad. Because the Arti’s intelligence was always growing, he was convinced he knew _everything_. But, no matter how much Jared expanded Chad’s database, programmed him new facts and updated his systems, there was no way to teach something artificial how a human brain worked. It simply was not something that could scientifically be calculated. 

Most people understood that. They bought Arti’s for whatever their various needs - Home for families who needed a maid or live in nanny, Personal for young adults or teenagers who needed a companion for guidance or a study buddy for support, or Pleasure for all those things Jared really didn’t want to think about. People who didn’t understand just how _not_ human Arti’s were learned the hard way, often with bitter disappointment attached. 

As much as Jared relied on Chad, considered him the brother and best friend he’d never had, he was still just a piece of technology. This was something so permanently cemented in Jared’s mind he would never make that mistake. Or so he thought.

“I don’t think you’re ready for human dating just yet.” Chad laughed and walked around the desk in front of Jared, sorting through the scattered papers and documents, hundreds of files that always gathered along Jared’s desk no matter how many times he sorted them out. “But I think you could learn to be. You teach every Arti how to function in the real world, how to blend in, get by, why couldn’t you teach yourself?”

Actually … that was a pretty good idea. Jared wouldn’t admit it out loud though. Instead he took another large bite of his sandwich and mulled over the prospect. Maybe he _could_ learn how to have a normal relationship. One where he didn’t automatically assume the person he was with wanted his money or popularity, one where he truly cared and connected with his mate. It would take some time. Jared was quite possibly a super genius but his social skills were certainly lacking, but maybe it would be worth it.

The best way to learn would be interaction after all. 

Jared glanced up at Chad, considering - for just a moment - tweaking his programming to change him from a Personal style Arti to Pleasure. But… 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Chad’s face seemed to flash with horror as he realized what Jared was possibly thinking. He stepped back quickly, holding his hands up and shaking his head rapidly. “No fucking way man. I will _not_ be your practice boyfriend. I mean, _jesus_. Do you even like guys?”

It wasn’t really something they had ever discussed but thankfully it did happen to be something Jared already knew. He may have no sexual experience with anyone but he knew what sort of mental image got him there. A flush of heat crawled up Jared’s cheeks and he turned away from Chad, sliding closer to his computer. “Not that it’s any of your business but, um… yes, I’m fairly sure I do.”

“Well alright.” Chad shrugged, unsurprisingly not at all bothered by Jared’s preference. It had just been instinct to not make the Arti’s judgmental, that was really the last thing the world needed. Judgmental artificial life. Humans did a good enough job of judging each other just fine. “I guess you better start the building process then because there’s no way you’re even getting close to my physical programming.”

Sometimes Jared thought he really should make some adjustments to Chad’s level of snark and mockery. He clicked on his digital drawing program, purposely keeping his eyes from Chad. “As if I would really want to touch _you_ like that. Gross.”

Building a robot was a vital part to constructing an Arti. After all, without the robot body, the artificial life would have no way to communicate. Initially, when Jared was young and just learning, all the Arti’s had looked the same - and still, all the Home Arti models were recognizable by their clone like qualities. 

But then Jared had branched out and experimented and thus, the first Personal Arti - Chad - had come into existence. From there it was easy to allow consumers to choose features of their Personal Arti’s, down to even the littlest little details like nose and eye shape. And if you happened to purchase a Pleasure Arti well, there was no limitation, you could customize every little detail you could possibly want, and Jared really enjoyed the chance to fine tune his work so extensively. 

“You just wish you were so lucky.” Chad scoffed and slid closer to Jared, bending down to peer at the body Jared had begun creating. “What’s your type then?”

Jared’s instinct was to roll his eyes and push away from Chad, avoid the subject, but the more he thought about the question the harder it was to know the answer. How did you pick a type when your average length of time considering anything sexual was however long it took you to stroke your cock to completion? It was just a human necessity, not something Jared had really ever taken his time to enjoy.

“Well, I’d definitely say make him shorter than you,” Chad advised, walking around Jared to snag a chair from across the room and carry it back. He planted himself easily at Jared’s side and scooted closer to the computer, looking over the long display of features to choose from. “Dark hair or light? Or somewhere in between?”

“In between. Maybe the kind that looks darker in some lights and lighter in others.” Jared scrolled through the options before selecting a dirty blond shade. “I’d say not too long, how about that one? I don’t think I need a lot to, um, to hold on to.”

Once more a flush was crawling up Jared’s cheeks and beside him Chad laughed and bumped their shoulders together. “Awesome. Does that mean you’re a top? Would you rather be doing the fucking or being fucked?”

“Chad!” Jared called out in protest, pressing his hands against his cheeks as embarrassment burned even brighter through him. “That’s not... god, I’m not even answering that question.”

“It’s something you need to know before you create this dude you know!” Chad snorted a laugh and reached out to ruffle a hand through Jared’s hair. “Or I guess you could program him for both and uh, experiment.”

If this continued like this, Jared was shutting Chad down until after he’d created his Pleasure Arti. He’d promised himself he’d never make one for his own uses, told himself it was too strange to consider being physical with one of his creations - considering they were almost like his children - but what better way to learn? 

So, yeah, maybe Jared had spent years of his life painstakingly devoting hours behind computer monitors, building all the different layers and components to bring artificial life into existence. And maybe that meant he had never truly learned how to blend in with normal society. And maybe the greatest connection he had with anyone on the planet - even better than the one he shared with his parents - was with one of his robots. And that was exactly why the only way he’d ever learn how to make a connection with a real, living, breathing human would be by creating another Arti to teach him. 

“This isn’t about sex, Chad,” Jared sighed and shook his head, pulling up the eye shapes he’d created in the past to browse through. “I mean... _if_ I even do the um, the sex thing… I’m not even sure about that yet. This Arti will be created to help me learn, to teach me how to handle a relationship, to prepare me for the real deal.”

“And when the real deal comes along, don’t you think you’d like to know how to handle the sex? Or you know, talk about it without flushing the color of a tomato?” Chad pursed his lips and jabbed his finger at an eye shape. “I like that one.”

Damnit. Chad was right twice in less than an hour. Today really just was not a good day. Jared sighed and threw all his focus into picking out the features for his new Arti - something he actually enjoyed doing - rather than telling Chad just how spot on he was. Save his own sanity really. Nothing was more annoying than Chad with an inflated ego.

-===-

Before they were even a block from the building Jared could hear the music bumping through the walls and his steps drew to a hasty stop, eyes widening. This had seemed like a very bad idea when Chad had first suggested it. Now it was a screamingly _awful_ idea and Jared huffed and shoved his hands hard into his pockets. “No way, I’m not going in there.”

Beside him Chad smirked - unsurprisingly - and looped their arms together. “It’s research Jared. You love doing research. How are we supposed to know what features you prefer in a man if we don’t go and look at some?”

Chad might often think he was all knowing, wise beyond his programmings years, but sometimes, he really was an idiot. Jared sighed and detached himself, stepping farther away from the club they had been approaching. “You know, a while ago they created this thing called the internet wherein we can access a handy little search browser named Google. I’m fairly confident we’ll find _more_ men with pleasing features there than we will in some club that’s loud enough to blow out our eardrums. It’s probably not even bright enough in there to see your hand in front of your face.”

Chad groaned as if Jared had just punched him hard in the stomach, or some other physical violent act against him that actually couldn’t hurt the Arti but… whatever. If there was one thing Chad had certainly mastered, it was his human mannerisms. “Staring at pictures online is _not_ adequate research technique and you know this. Besides, you haven’t been out on a social outing in over two months Jared. This will be good for you.”

“Getting our eardrums blown out?” Jared asked flatly. 

“Generally, from what I’ve read, _most_ humans enjoy going out in public and doing things together. Think of it as one of the first lessons to learn about being with a person.”

Of course, Chad had a valid point so he allowed the Arti to tug him forward once more, looking down to fidget with the nice button down he wore. Chad had insisted it was very fashionable but Jared just felt stupid and overdressed. He’d much rather be wearing one of his usual t-shirts, preferably his lucky _Star Wars_ one.

Not that Jared needed luck. He wasn’t trying to pick up anyone or anything. The only luck he needed was the kind that would help him survive through what was likely to be a horrible night. Things would be much better in his life if he stopped allowing Chad to talk him into things. 

“Look at this line.” Jared frowned, tilting to the side to peer up at the long line of people trying to make it into the club. “We’re never going to get in. Let’s just go home.”

When he glanced over Chad was staring at him with wide, incredulous eyes. “You’re fucking kidding, right? You do know who you are yeah?”

It took a minute for Chad’s meaning to sink in. Not that he didn’t know who he was, but why that would really be important at all. When he put the pieces together, he flushed and dropped his gaze, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. “Why would that matter for getting in a club?”

“I’m pretty sure you could get in anywhere you want without an issue.” Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed Jared by the forearm, tugging him past the crowd of people. “You’re just one of those really weird people who doesn’t use his celebrity status for something worthwhile.”

Jared _hated_ thinking of himself as a celebrity in any way. He wasn’t in movies. He didn’t make music. He was just a man who’d had an idea that had changed the world. In Jared’s mind, it really wasn’t that big of a deal. “I don’t like _using_ my stupid celebrity status. Not for anything at all. It feels so... tacky.”

“Tacky or not, it’s gonna be damn handy.” Chad smirked, drawing up to a stop in front of the large bouncer guarding the entrance. “We’d both like to come on in.”

“I’m sure you would.” The bouncer glanced between them both, unimpressed, but he’d just barely turned his gaze away when it snapped back to Jared, his eyes widening. “Shit, you’re Jared Padalecki. Damn man, I am a huge fan of your works. Come on in. I’ll let the boss man know you’re here, I’m sure you’d be more comfortable in the VIP section.”

The flush on Jared’s cheeks was growing and he sighed shakily, stepping past the bouncer with a shake of his head. “That’s okay. I just want to blend in if I can. So um, don’t worry about it.”

Jared ignored Chad laughing at him as they headed into the club, the noise being drowned out by the impossibly loud techno music blaring through a million and one speakers. It took all of Jared’s self control not to press his fingers into his ears just to ease the volume and hopefully prevent it from doing serious damage. 

Chad grabbed his arm and when Jared turned he could see the Arti’s lips moving, but whatever he was saying was impossible to determine, so Jared simply allowed Chad to guide him through the dancing crowd to the bar. Gratefully, he dropped down onto a stool and turned to scan those closest to him. 

The point of this entire adventure was research so Jared decided to make the best of it. It was strange to look at men as they passed by and try to pick out their more appealing physical qualities, the things that stood out. Jared had already decided on the sandy hair color type - which was good because it was dark enough in the club that he couldn’t really distinguish any one hair color from another. But outside of hair and skin color and height, Jared had mostly drawn a blank.

“Those legs!” Chad yelled the words against Jared’s ear and they still sounded whispered and far away. 

Jared turned to look where Chad was pointing at a man standing just at the edge of the dance floor. The man’s legs were bent slightly, a natural bow, and Jared’s head tilted to the side as he considered whether they were appealing or not. Initially, Jared wasn’t sure something like the style of someone’s leg really should matter but then, of course, Chad had to lean close to offer another of his not always helpful tips. 

“Imagine them in bed!”

Just the suggestion had Jared flushing and he quickly looked away as if the man could read his mind and would know just how Jared was suddenly picturing his body. Then he glanced back up and really _thought_ about it. The natural bend and curve would be kind of perfect, smooth pale legs wrapping around his body as he crawled close and shifted into place. 

_Oh god._

When Jared risked a glance up at Chad the Arti was smirking knowingly at him and Jared huffed and smacked his arm. He turned his back to Chad and ducked down, scribbling _bow legs_ into his notebook. If that was the only physical detail Jared got from the night, that would be worth it.

-===-

An hour later, Jared was fairly sure he couldn’t hear out of either ear. But he had a list of twenty physical qualities he liked about a man and that was enough of building blocks to really create the perfect Pleasure Arti for him. At least in the looks department. Personality would be a completely different matter and, thankfully, one Jared wouldn’t have to leave his house to do research on.

Now though, Jared was ready to go home. 

Especially since his presence was starting to get noticed more and more. Jared could see people looking his way, knew the rumor had spread that he was here, and the last thing he wanted was to create some sort of scene. It wasn’t often that Jared interacted with strangers but it tended to go one of two ways.

They were either likely to freak out at him, gush and ramble and make general fools of themselves all while Jared flushed in embarrassment and tried desperately to get away. Or they pretended to be a whole lot smarter than they were and spoke with Jared like they were simply co-workers or something. It was just as embarrassing and made Jared feel just as uncomfortable, so really he’d rather avoid all interactions.

“Let’s use the back door!” Jared called against Chad’s ear.

They’d hardly spoken during the last hour - mainly due to the music they couldn’t be heard over - but Jared’s throat still felt a bit raw and scratchy. Knowing his luck, he’d probably caught some weird flu going around. It was like Jared’s form of punishment for avoiding society as much as he did.

Chad nodded and grasped his forearm, tugging Jared through the crowd of people to some back door that Jared couldn’t see. Jared continued to tell himself the entire journey had been worth it - or would be, when his new Arti was so physically appealing - even as his shoulders got knocked against, the crowd of people pushing against him as they squeezed their way through. 

The burst of fresh air as they shoved the back door open was so refreshing Jared sucked in a large lungful, nearly moaning in relief. He wasn’t necessarily a claustrophobic person but that club had certainly pushed all his limits. 

“Thank god that’s ov-”

A sharp scream from down the alleyway cut Jared’s words off, his eyes widening in shock. He was moving before he could really think about it, turning and running toward the next echoing scream. Jared didn’t really know anything about saving lives, or fighting off someone who might be hurting another, but even with his lack of some basic social skills, he couldn’t just leave a person to be hurt in a way that made them call out in such pain. 

Jared nearly stumbled as he rounded the corner, eyes instantly fixing on a man a few feet away who was struggling to hold a woman back against the brick wall and tear at her clothing.

“Should I call someone?” Chad asked in a shocked whisper from behind him and Jared fleetingly realized it was the first time the Arti had ever witnessed true violence, something not through a TV or computer screen. 

For some reason, it was that fact more than anything else that had Jared moving once more. He had always seen his Arti’s as a pure type of being, not prone to violence or anger or some of the more horrible human tendencies. Jared couldn’t control what each of his Arti’s saw once released into the real world, but Chad was his to protect and this was not something he would ever have wanted his Arti to have to witness. 

“Hey!” Jared called out when he was only a couple of feet away, his fingers curling tight into fists at his sides. “Let her go.”

The man was shorter than Jared by a few inches but what he lacked in height he certainly made up for in muscle mass. His arms were thick and bulging; his chest straining against the tight shirt covering it, and Jared hoped his nervous swallow wasn’t completely audible. The way the attacker eyed Jared said he was clearly not threatened, if anything he was maybe a little on the amused side. “Or what exactly?”

Jared probably would get his ass kick if he really tried to fight him. At least if the guy had time to prepare himself. As it was, clearly he was expecting Jared to turn and flee and that just couldn’t happen. So, before the man could even guess what might happen, Jared lunged forward and kicked out for the one target he knew would give him the instant upper hand. 

As expected the man doubled over as Jared’s foot connected swiftly with his balls. Behind him, Chad let out a cheer and a laugh and Jared stumbled back, reaching out to snag the woman’s arm and turning. He ran before the man could recover and seek revenge, grabbing Chad as he passed and pulling both down the alley and out to the main street. 

That had to be the most reckless thing Jared had ever done and his heart was racing, his blood pumping loud and painful in his already sore ears. 

“Oh my god,” Jared panted heavily, dropping both arms and pacing away from the pair as he struggled to catch his breath and take stock of everything that had just happened. “Jesus _Christ_ I just kicked a guy in the balls! What the fuck? I can’t believe I fucking did that.”

“That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen,” Chad said in awe, grinning when Jared stopped long enough to shoot him a look. “Seriously Jared! I didn’t even know you had it in you.”

“You saved my life,” the girl whispered and Jared froze mid-pace, slowly turning to look at her wide, bright green eyes. “I mean, I don’t know entirely what he was planning on doing to me but I’m pretty sure it really wasn’t that good. I... wow. I don’t even know how to begin thanking you.”

That was enough to take the freak out building up in Jared and wipe it away clean. It wasn’t as if he’d attack the guy for no reason. He’d been saving this girl’s _life_ and that completely justified the low blow attack. An unsurprising blush crawled across Jared’s cheeks and he ducked his head, lifting his shoulders in a dismissive shrug. “It um, you don’t have to thank me. I heard you scream and there’s no way I would have just left you to fend for yourself or something. So, uh, yeah, don’t mention it.”

“Don’t mention it? Oh god, that’s sweet of you but you’re absolutely crazy if you think this is something I’ll just forget.” The girl stepped swiftly forward and reached out to grasp Jared’s hand, squeezing tightly. “Let me give you something. Let me satisfy part of your life that has been empty for too long.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he glanced quickly toward Chad - who seemed just as shocked by the offer - before tugging his hand back and stepping away. “What?” He nearly squeaked the word and cleared his throat. “I uh- I don’t need any satisfying. I’m perfectly satisfied. You can um, you don’t have to-”

“Oh not that way,” the girl giggled and shook her head quickly, reaching into the bag at her side and pulling out a small switchblade. “You see, I’m a witch. I can grant you a wish if you’d like, something you’ve maybe been wanting for a long time, I could give it to you.”

Before Jared could wrap his mind around what the girl was saying she’d stepped forward and reached out again, this time using the small blade to cut off a little chunk of his hair. “You’re a... witch?”

“I know it sounds crazy.” The girl shrugged and tucked the blade away once more. “And maybe you’re thinking, if I’m magic why didn’t I just use some of those powers to get that guy away? But it doesn’t work that way, spells are complicated, it’s old magic that’s been handed down from generations. Anyway, my name is Gerri by the way, who are you two?”

“Whoa,” Chad whispered and Jared felt like it was a pretty adequate way to sum up how the girl was making him feel. Talk about a complete mental case. “Um. Well, I’m Chad. This is Jared. Are you feeling alright Gerri? Maybe we should get you to the hospital.”

That was a good idea, Chad had to be on to something. Because this Gerri girl hardly looked much older than Jared and surely no one his age still believed in things like _magic_. 

“I’m feeling fine really. That guy barely touched me before you came sweeping in to save the day Jared.” Gerri practically beamed at him and took another step forward, her fingers gripping the hair she’d cut off just a little tighter. “So, what can I do for you? What wish can I fulfill?”

Obviously, Jared had made the right decision in the past when he’d refrained from social outings. And clearly Chad was wrong because if _this_ was the kind of thing that happened when you ventured out in public, why would people in relationships ever want to leave their house? At this rate, Jared was going to spend the next six months behind the safety of his front door just to get over this evening. 

“I um... I really don’t have any wishes for you to uh, fulfill.” Jared nodded slowly and took another step away, relieved when Chad moved with him. “Helping you was just the right thing to do. You don’t need to repay me.”

Jared was a little concerned Gerri might freak out at them when he denied her request but if anything she looked even more pleased. Her smile was warm and fond and her sigh sounded just a little wistful. 

“Wow, Jared, you truly are an amazing person.” Gerri reached back into her bag and pulled out a small pouch, tucking Jared’s hair away - as creepy as that was, though Jared was just kind of at his limit. “One day, I will repay you, you’ll see.”

“Great! You just, do that.” Chad nodded swiftly then grasped Jared’s arm, turning and pulling him sharply down the street to where they’d parked. 

It only took a few moments for _everything_ to catch up with Jared and he broke into a run, craving the safety of locked doors and solitude and somewhere that wasn’t anywhere close to dark alley ways and crazy girls who thought they were witches. How they’d managed to survive the events of the evening was a little beyond him really and tomorrow, when Jared was secure in the knowledge that all of this was the _past_ , he was going to kick Chad’s ass.

Or make him do something _really_ unpleasant. Like clean out his lab. 

Jared all but dove behind the wheel of his car, waiting just long enough for Chad to climb in before hitting the locks and jamming the key into the ignition. As the engine revved to life, he stared out the front windshield, pulling in a shaky, deep breath to calm the race of his pulse in his ears. 

“Well,” Chad cleared his throat and Jared slowly looked his way, rolling his eyes as a slow grin tugged at Chad’s lips. “That was an interesting night.”

“I might kind of hate you a little,” Jared groaned and pulled his belt hard across his chest. Chad really was like the brother he’d never had, putting his life in danger and everything all for the sake of sex. That seemed like a brother thing to do.

“When your Pleasure Arti is sucking your brain out through your cock, you’ll be thanking me, I know it.” Chad laughed and pushed at Jared’s arm. “Now get us the hell out of here before that crazy woman comes back and asks if she can build a shrine of you from your old chewing gum.”

Jared shifted the car into drive and decided to risk the speeding ticket to get out of the city as fast as humanly possible.

-===-

The reception hall was crowded and Jared fidgeted nervously with his tie, shuffling to the side to avoid a group of perfume saturated girls who giggled as they passed him. When he'd first received the invitation to his old peer's wedding, Jared had every intention of saying no. But, in light of his decision to create a Pleasure Arti and begin his transformation into a semi-normal human with relationships and all, Chad had pointed out the experience would be good.

And if anything, Jared could always use the extra observation time. What better place to see how couples interacted at various stages of relationships than at a wedding?

"Look, they're clearly on a first date." Chad nudged Jared’s side and subtly gestured to a couple at a table near where they stood.

Jared glanced toward the pair, watching the girl toss long dark hair over her shoulder as she laughed. He continued to watch as the man spoke and gestured wide with his hands, trying to determine what it was that Chad saw that he was missing. "Okay I give. How can you tell?"

The knowing smirk Chad shot him had Jared rolling his eyes. "It's easy. He's trying too hard and she keeps sticking her chest out which was silently screaming _don’t look at anyone but me_. They're still completely focused on each other so they haven't reached the comfort of an extended relationship yet where they mostly ignore each other when out in public."

A frown tugged at Jared’s lips and he watched the couple for a moment longer - the man reached out to tuck hair behind the girl’s ear and she beamed in response - before slowly turning to Chad. “If that’s really how it is, then why bother? You start off needy and trying too hard and turn into ignoring each other and disenchanted? What’s the point?”

“I don’t think that’s something a robot can tell you. Maybe I just come pre-programmed with too much cynicism.” Chad shrugged and turned away, eyeing the dance floor longingly. “I think I’m going to try and convince those girls by the punch bowl to dance with me. I’ll make my escape before they realize I’m a bot.”

It was really a good thing Jared had never designed Chad with the features of a Pleasure Arti - namely, a cock - because he was fairly sure his Arti would act on it. He’d be out picking up girls left and right, and Jared would just feel guilty for subjecting the world to his best friend’s occasionally asshole-like behavior. 

“Hello.” 

Jared blinked at the space, previously occupied by Chad, that was now empty and void of the one person who was supposed to be helping Jared have any and all encounters at this damn wedding, before slowly turning. The moment his eyes landed on the soft brown of the woman’s eyes, he instantly relaxed. 

To the average person, Jared supposed Arti’s were so expertly designed at this point you often couldn’t tell them apart from any other human. But Jared was not the average person. And, even if he couldn’t remember the little details of every Arti he had created, he could always tell them apart. The smile on Jared’s face grew fully as he turned to face this particular Arti, quickly scanning across her beautiful long red hair, shapely curved body, soft skin. 

She was clearly a Pleasure Arti and Jared was sure if he thought hard enough about it, he would even be able to recall programming her specific details. “Hi there. How are you?”

As a general rule, all Arti’s knew who Jared was. He didn’t have a master complex. He didn’t program them to respond to him in any specific way should they meet outside his lab But they knew he was the person responsible for their existence and that often gave him interesting interactions with the Arti’s he did meet the few times he ventured out to public settings. 

“I’m well.” She nodded, glancing around the room before turning back to Jared and offering her hand. “My name is Danneel. It’s nice to meet you Jared, I’ve always hoped I would someday.”

Her skin was incredibly soft - confirming Jared’s suspicions about her being a Pleasure Arti - and Jared’s smile softened. Pleasure Arti’s were specifically designed for one person alone, and the purchaser often sat down for countless interviews and data collection just so his or her Arti would be one hundred percent customized. It was fantastic for their intended use, but Jared knew they often weren’t all that comfortable when taken out in public places. 

Jared knew exactly how she felt. “Well, I’m glad you got the chance too. Were you brought as a date tonight?”

“I was. I got a new dress.” Danneel swept her hand across the green silk draped out before her. The smile on her lips grew and she spun in a circle, causing the dress to fan out around her before settling neatly back into place. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

It always pleased Jared when he learned his Arti’s were being treated well and were happy. Of course, they couldn’t genuinely _feel_ the emotions of humans, but Jared thought maybe, in some ways, they understood how those feelings should affect them and they were shaped by that. “It is. Are you enjoying yourself?”

The smile on Danneel’s face faded away and she turned to look out across the crowd once more. Jared shifted to follow her gaze, spotting a man in a nice suit talking with a brunette by the cake table. The girl was tossing her hair back over her shoulder, sticking her chest out blatantly, and Jared couldn’t help thinking of what Chad had said just a few minutes earlier.

 _She keeps sticking her chest out which is silently screaming don’t look at anyone but me_.

“I won’t be around much longer,” Danneel sighed softly and when she finally spoke up once more, she glanced down and folded her hands together. “I’m being sent for deactivation next week. I believe Jeff has found someone else he wants to be with now. Someone real. So my purpose has been fulfilled.”

Something tight pinched in Jared’s heart and he swallowed thickly, turning his gaze down to the drink in his hand. He knew Arti’s were sent for deactivation when they were no longer needed or when their masters upgraded. Their parts were recycled and… they were just machines and that was just the way it worked. But Jared had never actually spoken to an Arti before its end. 

“How long were you with him?” Jared asked quietly, risking a glance over at Danneel. She didn’t look upset, it wasn’t like her eyes were glistening with tears or anything, but robot or not, Jared knew some part of her had to be affected. 

“Just over two years. I guess that makes me lucky, I’ve been able to see much of the world, learn so much. And I got to meet you, which is really like a wish come true.” Danneel grinned at him for just a moment before looking away and sighing once more. “I just think... there’s so much more I would like to do before my time ends. So much I want to learn and experience. It’s... sad, that I will miss out on those things.”

Before Jared could get over the shock created by the Arti’s words, the man across the room was turning and waving towards her. 

“I’ve got to go. It really was a pleasure meeting you Jared. I hope you have a wonderful evening.” She reached out to touch his arm, squeezing softly, before turning and heading off through the crowd.

Jared had been ten years old the first time he’d created any form of artificial life. Back then it had just been in the top half of a doll, and was really nothing compared to the models of today, but that doll had always meant something special to him. And now, for the first time since he was twelve, and his very first Arti had stopped working, Jared felt sadness at the idea of one of his creations being destroyed. 

Sure, if something were to happen to Chad, Jared would be devastated, but he would always work his ass off until the issue was fixed. And, if for some reason he was unable to fix it, all of Chad’s data was backed up weekly, Jared would replace him and he would be just like his old self. Danneel, however, was simply a Pleasure Arti, created for some anonymous man to fulfill a physical need, only to be discarded as he found someone human to take her place.

Suddenly Jared found himself liking humans just a little less. Himself especially because, well, he was maybe a good deal to blame.

-===-

“Damn. That’s … definitely bow shaped.”

Jared’s head tilted to the side as he stared at the legs laid out on the work table. When he’d designed them, he’d definitely planned for the natural bow shape the way he’d seen on the man at the bar. This seemed a little on the extreme side and Jared tried to imagine the way they’d look in motion, sliding against his own. 

Clearing his throat, he stepped away and turned back to the instruments laid out on a cool metal table. “I think they look very nice.”

“Mmhmm, of course you do.” Chad laughed and crossed the room to Jared’s desk. “Have you finished all of the program?”

“Almost.” Jared was nitpicking. It usually wouldn’t take him as long to design a program for a simple Pleasure Arti, but this was going to be anything but simple. “Oh, while you’re over there, could you get me the Deactivation unit on the line?”

A storage drive clattered loudly as it fell from Chad’s hands, bouncing across the desk. “W-what?” He squeaked. 

Jared bit his lip around the instantaneous swell of laughter. If he ever wanted to get back at Chad for all the bad cooking experiments - not to mention his tendency to mock and tease too much - this would be the golden opportunity. “The Deactivation Unit? Get them on the line for me then you can go work on cleaning up your mess from this morning’s disaster.”

As Jared leaned over the robot, poking at the wires in the open chest, he could feel Chad’s eyes boring holes into his back. “Um... I. Well, I guess, I um-”

“Chad,” Jared snorted - losing out to his laughter - and turned to his Arti. The blond’s mouth was opening and closing slowly, his eyes wide, and Jared was fairly sure if he was human his skin would have been flushed. “I need to stop the deactivation of a Pleasure model they’ll be getting in soon. Relax.”

“I hate you.” Chad huffed and rolled his eyes but the way his shoulders slumped spoke only of relief. 

Jared laughed louder and turned back to the robot, shaking his head. “You walked into that one man, it was just too easy.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re a real riot.” Chad grumbled as he dialed and hit speaker on the phone then swept out of the room, slamming the door loudly in his wake. 

“Good afternoon, Arti Deactivation Unit, this is Maggie how can I help you?” The woman’s voice echoed through his lab. 

Jared leaned further over his new robot, ensuring the last of the wires were in place. Maybe another week and he’d be ready. Jared wasn’t entirely sure if he was excited about that or not. “Hello Maggie, this is Jared Padalecki, I need you to transfer me to Jim.”

“M-Mr. Padalecki? Oh, okay. I’ll do that right away. Here you go Mr. Padalecki, have a good day.”

Jared huffed another quiet laugh as the phone rang once more. The fact that _he_ could intimidate anyone really amused him. Here Jared was, about to halt the deactivation of an Arti he didn’t even know, while simultaneously working on the creation of his own Pleasure Arti. And wasn’t he planning on using this Arti to learn how to be with a person, wouldn’t he ship this Arti off for deactivation when he found a real human to be with?

“Jared? What’s up? Haven’t heard from you in a while,” Jim’s voice filled the lab, distracting him from the circling thoughts. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. You know how I am.” Jared didn’t have to explain further. People who knew him at all tended to learn right away that he was a creature of solitude. “Listen, in the next day or two you’ll be getting a Pleasure model in, her name is Danneel. I want you to turn her off and ship her my way, don’t deactivate.”

“Alright. Something up?” Jim asked curiously - which made sense considering Jared had never asked for something like this before. 

Jared cleared his throat and turned away from the robot laying spread out on the table before him. He wasn’t a hypocrite. If - by some miracle - Jared managed to find a real human to be with one day, he wouldn’t deactivate this Arti. He would simply reprogram him, take out the Pleasure aspects. He’d already created this model to be more than a robot meant to satisfy physical needs. 

“Naw, not really. I just met her the other night and she said some curious things. Seemed like she felt...” Jared trailed off, knowing just how weird that had to sound. Arti’s didn’t _feel_. Thankfully, Jim was smart enough to know that Jared was basically his boss and calling him out on anything would be like career suicide. Not that Jared would actually fire the man - or even be angry for that matter - but he’d still rather not be called on it.

“Well sure, no problem Jared, I’ll look her up and flag her in the system.” Jim was quiet for a few beats - likely waiting for Jared to say goodbye or something - but when nothing more happened he cleared his throat and continued. “There’s a rumor going around that you’re working on another design. Got something new coming soon? We always get a rush in deactivations after the new releases.”

Jared’s eyes shot over to the naked robot on the medical table before he quickly turned away, head dipping down to hide his flushed cheeks from no one. “No um, not really. Just a few personal projects. I’ve got to do some brainstorming before making decisions on any further Arti’s. Thanks for helping me out Jim, I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up before the man could ask anything more. 

-===-

The plate clattered as Chad set it down too hard on the desk in front of Jared, and Jared jerked up, rapidly blinking his eyes to clear the computer haze. He’d been staring at the screen just a little too long without blinking, which often happened when he was getting down to the final nitty gritty details of a program.

“I swear if I have to come in here reminding you to eat again I’m going to need a personality transplant,” Chad sighed wearily and crossed the room for an extra chair, dragging it over to Jared’s side. “Oh! Speaking of personalities! Let me pick some of his!”

Jared scrunched up his face and slid back in front of the computer, trying to keep Chad from seeing the screen. “Absolutely not. That’s a horrible idea.”

“Oh fuck you. You love me! Why wouldn’t you want him to be just a little like me?” Chad smirked and shoved Jared lightly. “Let’s make him the really strong silent type. You know, so he’ll stop and stare out windows, clench his teeth so you can appreciate that hard jaw line. Then he’ll stare all dark and brooding out into the yard for hours.”

Jared rolled his eyes _painfully_ hard. “If you’re suggesting that you are anywhere close to the strong silent type, then clearly something in your wiring is short circuiting and I better take a look under the hood.”

“Hey now, you know how I get all huffy when you make me sound like some common, average, every day machine.” Chad’s lower lip jutted out in a pout and Jared glanced over, brows slightly raised in disbelief. Until Chad huffed and slumped back. “Fine fine, no dark and brooding. What _did_ you have in mind then?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking... I wouldn’t be all that detailed. I’d let him develop that a lot on his own.” Jared shrugged then slowly glanced over at Chad. “Although I did that with you and god, look how you turned out.”

Chad stuck out his tongue at Jared and then pressed forward, trying to get at the computer. “I’m all for some natural development but some details need to be programmed beforehand.”

Jared really didn’t trust Chad with adding the special little quirks of his new Arti. It was probably a really bad idea. “Like what?”

“Well, let’s make him irrationally annoyed about silly things.” Chad laughed, sliding back so Jared could reach the keys. “I mean like, full on rage explosion whenever he sees your socks lying around or something.”

With a laugh Jared shook his head. He’d only taught Chad how to write minor elements in the programming, which was a good thing because he remained unaware as Jared programmed the new Arti to have a deep rooted annoyance with Chad singing. These specialized little quirks could be quite entertaining. 

“And honestly? I think he needs to be a talker. You’re not much of a talker. In order for your relationship to work someone needs to initiate the conversations so you need to make him capable of some witty banter, some deep intellectual rambles, that sort of shit.” Chad pushed up from his chair and walked around the desk, leaning over the blanket covered Arti on the table.

“So basically the opposite of you,” Jared muttered, ducking down when Chad’s head whipped in his direction.

“Please dear god, give him a better sense of humor and comedic timing. You, clearly, are not as funny as you think you are.” Chad threw an older Jewel CD case along the floor and Jared rolled his eyes. “My bad. Anyway. What are you naming this dude? Matthew? Colin? Oh... Henrick. That’s catchy _and_ unique.”

“Henrick? It sounds like an off brand of bad cheese.” Jared, who was adding in some programming related to conversational skills because Chad was actually kind of right about that bit, laughed softly. “Jensen, after the Danish composer and musician Niels Peter Jensen.”

“Jensen? That’s a _last_ name. You can’t give him a last name for a first name.” Chad protested, heading back to the desk and sitting hard on its edge. “Seriously, Jared.”

Jared smirked as he looked up at the Arti, finally grasping the sandwich Chad had brought in and taking a large bite. “I gave you three names didn’t I? I’m the creator. I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Chad’s brows rose incredulously as he pushed up to stand once more. “Watch it there buddy, pretty sure all that God complex is gonna get you is a bolt of lightning up your ass.”

There was no way in hell Jared was letting Chad program Jensen’s sense of humor. No one would survive through two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

As a child Jared had never been one to get very excited about Christmas. Maybe because he’d stopped believing in Santa at the ripe old age of three, or maybe because his parents never seemed to get the message that - unlike most children his age - Jared had no interest in toy trucks or bouncy balls. By the time Jared was six his parents had stopped even trying to give him a proper gift, choosing to take him shopping at the store of his choice to pick out what he wanted instead.

Despite his own lack of interest in the holiday, Jared felt nothing short of a child on Christmas morning when he woke the day Jensen was finally to be turned on. 

“Chad!” Jared jumped the last three steps downstairs and nearly bounced down the hall into the kitchen. There was no Chad, but there was something dark and thick and creamy smeared across the counter top and the oven was on. Jared didn’t even want to know.

Instead he turned and headed back down the hall, pushing Chad’s bedroom door open. “Chad!” But the Arti wasn’t there either and Jared’s lips pursed in annoyance. It wasn’t like Chad didn’t know _exactly_ what today was.

There was a pretty good chance he was doing this disappearing act on purpose. That sounded just like Chad.

“Fine,” Jared called out, spinning in a slow circle in the hallway and straining to hear Chad somewhere in the house. “I thought you wanted to see him wake up but I’m not waiting any longer for you so, your loss!”

With that he turned and headed for his lab. Maybe it would be better without Chad any way. He wasn’t entirely sure how Jensen might act when he first woke up. Most Arti’s woke knowing exactly what their designation was, what purpose they were going to serve in society. But Jensen wasn’t that detailed in programming, he wasn’t going to know he’d been built basically to help Jared learn how to date someone. 

So Jared anticipated an Arti that was maybe a little more confused than usual. 

When he pushed the door to his lab open it was just in time to see Chad rising from the desk chair. Instantly his face smoothed over to the picture of innocence and Jared’s brows pulled together in suspicion. “What are you doing?”

“Absolutely nothing. Is it time to wake the Monster, Dr. Frankenstein?” Chad walked quickly around the desk, grasping the blanket still covering Jensen and tugging it down to expose the nicely molded features of his face.

Jared wanted to pester Chad until the Arti fessed up about what he’d been doing on Jared’s computer, but seeing Jensen was a little distracting. It actually hadn’t been until the night before that Jared had realized just how appealing the robot body was, how spot on he’d been with the design without even realizing it. Everything about Jensen’s features made him gorgeous: the strong jaw line, his full lips, the freckles scattered across his nose and high cheekbones. 

It certainly wasn’t a hardship staring at his feature Arti, that was for sure. Now Jared just hoped he was making the right call by leaving the personality so much up to development. It could be amazing. Jensen could go the route of Chad and maybe have his annoying quirks but still generally be one of the most important people in Jared’s life. Or it could be really, really bad and they could clash so badly Jared would be forced to shut Jensen down and reprogram him. 

Yeah, usually Jared really wasn’t so much of a risk taker. How on earth had he allowed Chad to talk him into this?

“Should I start hooking him up?” Chad asked quietly, all jokes and humor tucked away as if the moment had suddenly turned into something sacred.

Jared glanced up at Chad before nodding slowly turning back to grab the first of several connection wires he’d need. “Are we ready for this?”

“Of course. I’m getting tired of just having you around for company anyway.” Chad shot Jared a pleased smirk as he plugged a thin cord into the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jared rolled his eyes then let go, losing himself in the familiar routine. Although he’d activated hundreds of Arti’s over the years, it was easier to not think about how his and Chad’s life was about to change, and just focus on the wires, the data transfers and the final details – things easier to focus on. So much of Jared was nervous but he was excited too, ready to work Jensen into the folds of his life. 

“Is it about time?” Chad asked a while later, slumping back against the wall and sliding his arms over his chest. “I mean, it really shouldn’t take this long, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Jared peered at the computer a final time to ensure everything was transferred before nodding and straightening up in his chair. “Yeah okay. I guess it’s about time. Maybe you should wait out in the hall.”

“What? No way. I want to see this.” Chad grinned and bounced forward, tugging the blanket off Jensen’s chest and stopping just at his waist. “Um. Maybe we should get him dressed before we wake him up.”

Jared pursed his lips then turned and grabbed the outfit he’d brought in for that reason alone, rolling across the floor on his lap chair. “I don’t think it will make much of a difference to him but yes, let’s dress him.” Jared stepped forward clutching the clothes and frowned when Chad moved to pull the blanket the rest of the way down. “Why don’t you let _me_ dress him. I don’t want you touching him.”

Judging from Chad’s laugh, Jared was fairly sure the statement had sounded as silly and possessive as he hadn’t meant it to. But he couldn’t really help it. Jensen was _his_ after all, and Chad might be important to him, but Jared wasn’t inclined to share. Not that Chad would even be interested in Jensen in that way. Still.

“Are you going to be a jealous, possessive little bitch where Jensen is concerned all the time?” Chad asked through his continuing laugh, watching as Jared carefully slipped a shirt over Jensen’s head. “Because I’m pretty sure that’ll get old _real_ fast.”

“If it bothers you so much, leave. No one is asking you to stay.” Jared shot Chad an under heated look before laying Jensen back on the table and working a pair of boxers up nicely curved calves. 

“Damn. I hope Jensen puts out sooner rather than later. You need to get laid in a bad, bad way.” Chad clapped Jared too hard on the shoulder, snorting as Jared stumbled forward a step. 

The blush that had been lingering on Jared’s cheeks since his possessive comment deepened and Jared ducked his head down, focusing on tugging Jensen’s jeans up his bowed legs. “Don’t even put ideas like that in Jensen’s mind. I want it to be a natural thing, to just... if it happens it does. You know? So don’t like, force him or something.”

“Oh yes, it was entirely my intention to threaten to open his chest cavity and throw coffee on his circuit boards unless he let you fuck him.” Jared didn’t even have to look up to know Chad was rolling his eyes with the flat words. “Now stop stalling and turn him on!”

Nerves swirled up through Jared once more in a rush and he swallowed thickly, taking a step back from Jensen and rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. This was going to be okay. He and Jensen were going to get along and Jared would learn a lot and, in the long run, Jared would be happier because of it. Definitely. 

Watching an Arti boot up for the first time was hard to explain. Very few people had ever seen the first initial wakening of an Arti since they were always turned on at least once before being delivered to their new owners. In most cases, it was done to ensure the Arti understood everything correctly - like what it was, what it was made for, what it would be doing in the future. This, though, was entirely different and Jared held his breath as the body laid out on the table before them first moved. 

Jensen’s eyes blinked open, his gaze fixed up on the ceiling for a few seconds before his eyes closed and then. slowly opened, and closed several more times. Then he sat straight up and turned, looking from Jared to Chad and back at Jared. Jared was really too nervous to say anything and Chad was equally silent, simply waiting to see how Jensen might first react to his new existence. 

“Hello,” Jensen said quietly and let his legs drop off the side of the table. A small smile lifted the corner of his lips. “I’m Jensen. Who are you?”

All the air whooshed out of Jared almost painfully, and he couldn’t help his own smile in return. Jensen was... remarkably gorgeous. More than Jared had even realized. Sure, when he was spread out on the table over the last week, Jared had definitely taken his time to note the Arti’s more appealing physical attributes, but seeing them in motion, watching those lips move and those sparkling eyes appear, disappear, appear, it was almost surreal in a way it never had been before. 

Beside him, Chad cleared his throat - a little too loudly - and Jared glanced his way before quickly turning his attention back to Jensen. “Hi, um. I’m Jared. It’s nice to meet you Jensen.” He offered his hand, pleased when Jensen automatically lifted his own to shake. “And this is Chad.”

“You are also Arti.” Jensen smiled a little brighter as he shook Chad’s hand. “I’m pleased to meet you both.”

Jared stepped back as Jensen slid off the edge of the table and stood, swaying for just a moment before straightening. Jared watched as Jensen turned slowly, looking around the lab with wide and curious eyes. It was actually kind of thrilling to see Jensen’s curiosity, like an innocence and excitement of a child really, and Jared beamed. “Do you know where you are Jensen?”

“Home,” Jensen said simply and turned back to face Jared. His smile turned shy. “Right? I live here? With you both?”

Trying to give Jensen some understanding of his purpose without making him a full blown Pleasure Arti had been a complicated undertaking. So Jared was pleased to hear that Jensen sounded completely comfortable with the idea of living with him and Chad, even if he might not entirely understand the _why_ yet. “Yes, you’re home. Maybe you’d like to go see your room?”

“He probably wants a tour of the entire house,” Chad suggested, grinning as he bounced toward Jensen and linked their arms together. “What do ya say, Jen? Want me to show you around your new home?”

“That sounds very nice Chad, thank you.” Jensen grinned at Chad, allowing the blond to lead him to the door of the lab. Jared’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t want to admit to any jealousy or anything, but he’d been hoping Jensen might take some sort of automatic interest in him. Before Jared had a chance to mope too much though, Jensen stopped and turned toward him. “Jared? Will you come with?”

Jared’s heart quickened just slightly at the look of hope in Jensen’s eyes. Which was... silly. Of course there was no hope in Jensen’s gaze. The Arti couldn’t _feel_ things like that. “Yeah. Okay. I’d like that.”

He hurried across the lab to join them, stopping only when Jensen lifted his hand, palm up, in offering. Jared slid his across Jensen’s and threaded their fingers together. So far, this was going far better than he’d even imagined.

-===-

“These are my books?” Jensen’s hand lifted to trace the shelves of books built into the wall and Jared smiled softly, ducking his head down as a blush rose up on his cheeks. Something about Jensen’s pleased smile made Jared feel warm all over and Jared really hadn’t thought he’d be affected like this so quickly.

“I thought you’d enjoy reading them, learning new things,” Jared mumbled and shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets as he focused down on the carpet.

“I really appreciate it Jared,” Jensen said in a hush and a moment later his bare feet came into Jared’s line of vision. Warm fingers came to settle over Jared’s arm and squeezed softly. “Seriously Jared, thank you.”

Jared’s gaze snapped up and his heart quickened in the strangest way. Jensen had been pretty damn gorgeous as a lifeless robot lying on an operating table. Now that there was warmth behind his eyes and life behind his movements, he was absolutely breathtaking, and Jared was overcome with the urge to step forward and touch every inch of the Arti. “You deserve it. No need to thank me.” 

From his place near the open door of Jensen’s bedroom Chad scoffed but Jared ignored him, keeping his gaze focused on Jensen instead. The smile on Jensen’s face was growing and Jared couldn’t help matching it, finally giving in and stepping forward. Jensen didn’t seem all that bothered as Jared’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in close for a tight hug. 

“I’m really glad to be here with you,” Jensen said quietly, hugging Jared back just as hard. “I feel like... this is where I’m meant to be. Where I truly belong.”

“Because you do,” Jared whispered and grinned into Jensen’s shoulder before pulling away. Their first interaction was definitely going a whole lot better than anticipated, Jared could be thankful about that. 

Chad sighed wearily. “Alright, you two are starting to sicken me with your lovebird crap. Jen, come on, let’s go see the rest of the house.” Chad turned to leave the room with a huffed breath. “I’m not down with this house becoming sugar sweet sap central.” 

Jared rolled his eyes, shrugging when Jensen considered him with curious arched brows. “Things tend to be really unpleasant around here if Chad’s in a bad mood, so we should probably listen to him.”

“Are we being sugar sweet sap central?” Jensen whispered, trailing Jared out of the bedroom. “What does that really mean?”

“Um...” Jared rubbed his hand along the back of his neck awkwardly, biting down on his lip. He’d told himself he wasn’t going to explain the relationship thing to Jensen - the learning process would be so much more realistic if Jensen wasn’t programmed to anticipate being swooned - but he’d never quite realized how complicated doing the swooning would be. “I just think he’s a bit jealous.”

“But he’s Arti.” Jensen pursed his full lips and Jared got distracted by the way their slick fullness shined under the hallway lights. “Meaning, he shouldn’t have any of those feelings. Right?”

“Well, yes, technically. But he still always manages to pull off annoyed pretty well and he shouldn’t be feeling that either.” Jared laughed, his shoulder bumping against Jensen’s as they traveled through the living room. “I’m not sure Chad can really be defined by normal terms. He’s sort of... a category all his own.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Chad shot them a glare over his shoulder before spinning to a stop in the kitchen to face them. “Jensen, this is the kitchen. I consider it my workshop. I like to create an assortment of different recipes and Jared tries them out for me.”

“Risking my very life by doing so,” Jared muttered, practically beaming when Jensen barked out a laugh, then hastily covered his mouth with his hand.

Chad scowled and smacked Jared’s arm. “Hardy har. So funny. I’m a fantastic cook. _Anyway_ Jensen, if you’d like to learn how to cook, I’d be more than happy to teach you. Maybe you can make things for Jared to eat as well.”

“And that’s something you’d enjoy?” Jensen looked over at Jared, smiling brightly. “If I cooked you food.”

Jared would probably do anything to keep that pleased look on Jensen’s face, so he nodded quickly. “Yes, I’d love that. And really, Chad will be an excellent teacher I’m sure. You can trust him.”

“I already do.” Jensen turned his grin to Chad, getting one in return, and Jared bounced happily around them into the kitchen. Yeah, this could definitely work for them.

-===-

“So is he everything your gay little heart could possibly desire?” Chad flopped down beside Jared in the extra chair, rolling over to knock his side into Jared’s desk.

Jared glanced over at Chad then back at his computer, small smile playing across his lips. “You’re so crass sometimes Chad, I’ve really got to limit the amount of things you can self program.”

“You’d miss my crass ass if I were normal.” Chad laughed at his own lame joke and kicked at Jared’s shin, smirking when it caused a hiss to fall from his lips. “Fess up, what do you think of him?”

Jared had spent the better part of the afternoon speaking with Jensen, showing him around, and learning just how much the Arti already knew. It was kind of remarkable, the way Jensen acted. He was sweet, charming, thoughtful, and he seemed to genuinely care about Jared already. All of which seemed like good signs for their future. As long as Jared didn’t fuck it up. 

“He’s very nice.” Jared nodded, biting at his lip uncertainly. 

Chad huffed an annoyed breath - which wasn’t all that surprising a reaction - and kicked out at Jared again, scowling when Jared quickly dodged the attack. “You’re gonna be an idiot about this aren’t you? What’s the issue? He’s only been operating for twelve hours. You can’t possibly tell me you’ve found problems with him already.”

Jared blew out a shaky breath, frowning as he turned once more to face Chad and drag a hand up through his hair. “It’s not that I have _problems_ with him. I just... I don’t know. I’m nervous. I’ll probably end up fucking this up somehow and what happens then? Maybe I should just program Jensen for the Pleasure mode, then I know he’ll like me no matter what I do.”

“And then how will you learn anything? I can guarantee no person out in the real world is going to be programmable.” Chad sighed and rolled closer, squeezing Jared’s shoulder in that gesture of affection he always offered when Jared needed it most. “You can handle this Jared, you’re a super genius. You adapt.”

“But how do I even begin? I mean, he knows he’s a robot, how on Earth do I convince him to even start thinking of me as a potential lover?” Jared groaned and dropped his head onto the desk, letting it thump loudly over and over into the wood. “I’m a horrible super genius, I didn’t even think this damn thing through.”

“I saw the programming Jared, you’ve basically gave him all the same concepts as the Pleasure Arti’s, he’s already equipped with the ability to think of someone in a romantic notion. You just left out the part that tells him _who_ to be involved with. Once you wine and dine him, he’ll be yours, and you’ll be more confident of your ability to woo whoever you end up with some day.” Chad was being quite logical - which wasn’t all that shocking, even if it wasn’t the Arti’s typical M.O. - and Jared slowly straightened up, giving him a small smile.

“You really think I can pull this off? I mean, how do I wine and dine a robot that can’t eat or drink?” Jared laughed and dug his fingers into his hair once more. Maybe Jared would have been better off just creating himself a virtual reality video game to learn his wooing techniques instead. At least then, if he failed spectacularly, no one would be there to witness it.

Unlike now, with Jensen, and Chad. Who was sure to hold all of Jared’s wipe outs - Jensen related or otherwise - against him for as long as possible.

Chad snorted a laugh and smacked Jared’s arm a little too hard and yeah, that was more like Chad. “Take him places that don’t involve food, obviously. Jensen is open to learning, he’s incredibly curious, he’ll be happy going anywhere. I hate to break it to you Jared but you’re definitely not gonna win him over by being a recluse, that I can promise you.”

Pursing his lips, Jared sank lower in his chair. As much as Chad was right, Jared would really rather not think about how social he was going to have to be. “Why am I doing all this again?”

“Because apparently I’m not enough company to keep you entertained.” Chad shrugged and pushed up to his feet. “I’m gonna teach Jensen how to make some chicken for you for dinner.”

“Oh good, I’ll order a pizza.” Jared spun quickly away to avoid the next swing of Chad’s foot in his direction.

-===-

Like Jared already knew - and Chad had pointed out - Jensen was more than eager to learn. Whether it was watching Chad, and ultimately helping cook meals that weren’t necessarily all that good but Jared forced his way through just to see the pleased smile on Jensen’s face afterward. Or wandering around the house, fiddling with technology and gadgets, anything that could be _played_ with.

Or moments like now. 

Jared stood just inside the living room and watched as Jensen flipped page after page of the book on his lap. He knew Jensen’s programming systems made it possible for him to absorb the words on the pages faster than any human but it was still a little crazy to watch. Chad had never used the books to gain his knowledge, instead choosing to hook up to computers and download whatever he needed to know. The fact that Jensen was a little obsessed with the large collection of books Jared had, it just made him more endearing somehow.

Of course, over the last few days as Jared had adjusted to having Jensen in his home, he found that most everything the new robot did was endearing. Mostly, Jared ignored Chad’s knowing smirks relating to the issue.

Now though, he was working up the courage to interrupt Jensen on his knowledge pursuit. Apparently - according to Chad - he was being a pussy by not having asked Jensen to go anywhere yet. Even though Jared had tried to point out that Jensen was still adjusting to his new existence and the last thing he needed was a trip out into the overcrowded, always cramped, busy world.

“Hey um-” The words caught in Jared’s throat painfully and he coughed, tripping over thin air and stumbling less than graceful into the living room. When he risked a glance up, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks, Jensen had a warm, soft smile on his lips. The lack of judgment was enough to make Jared feel warm somewhere in the middle of his chest. “Do you want... would you be interested in... um. Well. Never mind, forget it.”

“Jared?” Jensen closed his book - Jared could hear its soft echoing snap - and pushed up out of his chair. “Are you okay? Was there something you wanted to ask me?”

Blowing out a shaky breath, Jared carded his fingers back through his hair and shifted in place. “I was just wondering... if maybe you’d be interested in um, going out? Like, on a little... outing.” His gaze darted up, dropping down just as swiftly, and he pressed on before he could lose his courage. “The local museum has this Earth exhibit thing and I noticed you seemed interested in that History channel show about it the other night so I thought-”

“I’d love to,” Jensen interrupted, thankfully sparing Jared from fumbling over any other pathetically spit out words. 

“Yeah?” Jared finally let his gaze lift and linger on Jensen, almost stepping back with the force of that bright grin. Several times since his creation, Jensen had noted just how nice Jensen was to look at, but with that wide grin and those sparkling eyes, that sheer look of happiness, he was drop dead gorgeous and Jared felt a hard swell of sudden and intense _want_ burn up through him in a rush.

“Absolutely. When are we going?” Jensen took a quick step forward, as if he’d be fine leaving right that moment.

Jared chuckled softly and slid his hands into his pockets. “How about, in a half hour or so? Think you might um, be ready by then?”

“Of course.” Jensen nodded and turned, heading for his room. Jared watched as he stopped just outside his bedroom door, slowly spinning back to Jared. “Just... you and me? It’s okay if Chad wants to go or-”

“No Chad,” Jared was the one to interrupt this time, biting at his lip nervously. “Just you and me. Is that okay?”

This time Jensen’s smile was fond, soft, and he ducked his head down as he nodded. “That sounds... perfect.”

Jensen disappeared into his bedroom, the door shutting with a soft click, and Jared stumbled back until he could lean against the wall. He’d secured a first date - though he wasn’t entirely sure Jensen saw it that way - and Jared decided to consider that a victory.

-===-

The look of awe on Jensen’s face was distracting enough, so Jared wasn’t really paying attention to the exhibit. Which was likely why he didn’t realize what area they’d wandered into until after Jensen’s smile fell, his brows pulling together, lips pursing as if he were confused or … upset.

Then Jared turned and looked and found himself staring at a picture of himself. 

“Shit.”

“I knew,” Jensen said quietly, glancing up and meeting Jared’s gaze. “I knew, that I was just a creation and that you were my creator. Assuming that was the reason behind your muttered _shit_.”

A smile flickered on and off Jared’s lips and he rolled his shoulders back. “I forgot that they had this exhibit. It took a lot of people to convince me to allow them to use the picture. Usually I like to keep my identity a bit more secret.”

Jared risked a glance around - noting just how many people were now looking his way - then ducked his head down and shuffled a step closer to Jensen. “Let’s skip this one yeah?”

“But I’d like to read about it,” Jensen quietly protested and slipped his arm around Jared’s middle, drawing him in closer. “You just hide and I’ll learn more about you according to the museum.” 

The idea of Jensen learning anything about him from the museum’s point of view wasn’t all that appealing, but pressing up against Jensen’s heat? Yeah, that was something he certainly wasn’t complaining about. And Jared vaguely knew what was written on these boards, he’d had to approve it all, so it wasn’t as if Jensen was going to be learning some scandalous facts or something.

Actually, Jared wasn’t entirely sure there was anything scandalous to learn about him but whatever. 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki is the only child of Sharon and Gerald Padalecki and it’s often speculated that his childhood loneliness is the reason he first began his creations,” Jensen read aloud. Jared flinched - putting it that way was kind of brutal really - and Jensen’s arm around him tightened. “Whatever the reason, people can only speculate. What is known fact, however, is Padalecki’s never-ending creativity and the fact that his creations have forever shaped and changed the course of our world’s history.”

Sighing, Jared stepped closer into Jensen’s body, pressing his lips down against surprisingly smooth, silky skin. If he closed his eyes he could imagine he even felt a pulse but it shouldn’t matter. The lack of pulse that was. For some reason though, Jared wanted to pretend that Jensen was lover, his partner, and they were more than just... this.

“Does it embarrass you?” Jensen asked quietly, his arm tightening around Jared, fingers curling over his hip. “Hearing this read aloud?”

“It embarrasses me that it’s here at all.” Jared shrugged and slid back just slightly, tipping his head down to meet Jensen’s bright green gaze. “When I created my first doll... it was like what they said. Their speculation. I was lonely, I wanted a friend, I needed someone to speak to. I never planned on it becoming so... I wasn’t trying to change the world you know? I didn’t want to rewrite history. I just wanted...”

“A friend,” Jensen filled in with a whisper, his eyes wide and shining in the light of the museum. Almost like they were filled with tears but Jared knew that couldn’t be. “You were just a little boy and all you wanted was a friend, so you made one.”

Jared laughed weakly and pulled back further, turning away to hide the rise of color on his cheeks. Laid out like that, it made him feel more pathetic than usual. It wasn’t like he told the story often, or ever, and even the idea of telling it now was almost too much. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Jensen spoke quietly from just behind him, threading their fingers together and tugging gently. “Should we explore more?”

“No. I...” Jared bit his lip for a moment then glanced over his shoulder at Jensen, watching nothing but warmth and fondness fill those bright green eyes. “Come on, let’s go on a walk, outside.”

Jensen allowed Jared to lead him from the museum, falling easily into step by his side and letting their shoulders bump with each step. The trust Jensen gave to Jared was intrinsic in him, part of his programming really, but it still made Jared’s heart flutter in the strangest and best sort of ways. He squeezed Jensen’s hand just a little tighter and weaved past the people, knocking the heavy glass door open with his shoulder, and tugging Jensen closer to his side as he stepped out into the cool evening air.

Of course, the temperature of the air would mean nothing to Jensen. Jared, for some reason, chose to ignore that fact.

“I haven’t upset you, right?” Jensen asked quietly a few minutes later, long after Jared had led them from the museum’s entrance and down a long winding path.

Jared stopped and turned to Jensen, smiling softly with the shake of his head. “No, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think... it’s just. Okay, god. You’ve probably noticed by now that I’m not always the best at normal conversations.”

“Chad says you’re socially retarded.” Jensen laughed softly and the noise sent warm shivers down Jared’s spine.

This was no good. It just couldn’t be.

“Well, he’s pretty right.” Jared shrugged, giving his own sheepish smile to the ground before looking back up. “Because of that, I really haven’t told my story at all. Not the whole one at least. Chad knows it, but that’s because he downloaded basically the entirety of my hard drive into his memory banks, and I had typed everything up in some hidden documents... anyway. I um, I thought. Well. Maybe I’d share with you. Seems like a good time to start learning how to share more. If you want to know about it that is. I guess you could download the documents into your-”

“Tell me,” Jensen interrupted, stepping forward to lay two fingers over Jared’s lips and keep him from rambling any further. “Tell me your story.”

The heat from such a small touch surprised Jared and he stared for a long minute, barely daring to move just to keep Jensen’s fingers there on his lips. No one had ever touched him like that, no matter how simple it seemed, and his heart was fluttering so rapidly in his chest it made his skin flush. “Okay,” he finally whispered because just continuing to stand there was likely to result in him doing something a little crazy.

“Okay,” he inhaled shakily and stepped back, taking Jensen’s hand once more and slowly leading them back down the path. He kept his head down - mostly to get himself under control once more - because he didn’t think he could look at Jensen and tell all of this. “I’ve always been different. And I always knew I was different. My parents said I was walking at six months, talking at nine, reading by a year and a half. By the time I reached kindergarten I could spell my name and a wide variety of other words, I could read short chapter books and I had never made a single friend in my life.”

“That’s not how normal kids learn,” Jensen said softly when Jared’s silence lingered. When Jared glanced up at him Jensen shrugged and smiled. “At least from what I’ve read.”

Jared chuckled and let his fingers thread through Jensen’s, squeezing softly. “You’re right. I guess that’s part of the reason I couldn’t make a friend. When I was younger I was just too far ahead of everyone, I couldn’t relate. As I got older I just annoyed my peers. They always called me know-it-all, teacher’s pet, various other lame children taunts. Eventually I learned that I just wasn’t meant to have friendships. So I buried myself in books and learning as much as I could and when a Science Fair came along one year I thought I’d just... make my friend.”

“That was the first Arti?” Jensen sounded curious, like he’d been the entire time in the museum, but there was more passion to the question. Like he already truly cared about Jared and his answer.

“It was.” A smile played across Jared’s lips as he thought back to that time. He could remember it so easily, like it’d just happened to him, and for just a moment something like longing twinged at his heart. It had been so much easier back then, life, when he was just a boy and his creation was simply _his_. “I knew the doll was filled with artificial life, that’s where the Arti thing came from. Not very creative I guess but naming things wasn’t my strong suit. I won the first place award in that Science fair and almost instantly started working on the second Arti, which was light years more advanced. Wasn’t too long after that one that some scientists learned about it. Everything kind of exploded after that.”

“But you were still so young.” Jensen shifted a step closer and in the next moment his head dropped down to rest on Jared’s shoulder. “Your parents were okay with those scientist coming in and basically stealing away your childhood like that?”

“I didn’t have a childhood,” Jared whispered, mostly because the heat of Jensen leaning against his side was kind of making him tingle all over. “It wasn’t their fault. I don’t think I would have ever had one, not with the way my brain worked. I’m not bitter about it or anything. It’s just... how it is. Do you understand that?”

Jensen stopped walking, straightening up and turning to face Jared. His eyes looked almost clouded over, confused, and Jared bit down on his lip. He was pretty sure no matter how detailed he could make Jensen’s programming, this was something the robot could never _really_ understand. “I don’t think so. Not really. But then, I had no childhood either huh? I just sort of came to be one day.”

“It doesn’t make you any less important,” Jared said softly, praying Jensen truly believed him. Though he wasn’t entirely sure why. It wasn’t as if Jensen had any _real_ feelings that he could hurt unintentionally. “At least, to me, you’re plenty important.”

The smile on Jensen’s lips slowly grew, stretching out until Jared’s breath hitched from just how _gorgeous_ the robot once more looked. Then it was gone in the next moment and suddenly Jensen was stepping forward, head tilting to the side, lips slanting over Jared’s.

There weren’t a lot of people in the world - only one, really, and Chad didn’t so much count as a person, technically - that knew Jared had never been kissed. He’d never dated. He’d never even _cared_ about doing those things. He should have cared though, at least if the way his lips were tingling now was anything to go by. Jared swallowed down a gasp and inched a step closer, fingers threading back through the soft curls at the nape of Jensen’s, holding just a little tighter because he needed something to ground him to Earth.

Jensen’s lips parted easily against his, arm slipping to wrap around Jared’s middle and tugging him closer, tongue ghosting out to trail over Jared’s bottom lip. That was enough to make him shudder softly and moan, lips parting to let Jensen’s tongue drift even farther between his lips. He’d never felt a heat quite like this, enough to make him feel breathless, want burning up through every inch of him.

When he tore back from the kiss, it was with a gasp, his chest shaking with soft pants. He didn’t know quite how to kiss for extended periods just yet, that fact alone causing him to blush and duck his head down. “Uhm...”

“That was so good,” Jensen whispered, his fingers carding back through Jared’s long silky hair. “You... you liked it, right?”

It surprised Jared, the way Jensen sounded so nervous, and he straightened up once more to meet those sparkling green eyes. “Are you fucking crazy? _Of course_ I liked it. I. Jen, I’ve never... I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with this kind of thing. Or um, any experience.”

“Oh. So you’ve never had...” Jensen trailed off, his thumb rubbing soothing circles just beneath Jared’s hairline.

Jared snorted a breath to hide his embarrassment, biting uncertainly down on his lip. Deep down he knew Jensen wasn’t going to judge him, wasn’t going to mock him for being completely inexperienced, but sometimes it seemed hard to remember that Jensen wasn’t _human_. “You know how I said I’ve never had any friends? Yeah well, it’s not like the boys were lining up for me either. I’ve never done anything. That was my first kiss.”

“Really?” Jensen’s fingers pressed at Jared’s jaw, holding until Jared was forced to look up and meet his gaze. “Then you really are a natural at just about everything. If it makes you feel better, it was my first kiss too.”

Jared stared for a long moment, wondering how Jensen could just naturally be so _amazing_. He knew just what to say, he was remarkably sweet, and Jared found his nerves soothing out without real thought on that matter. Jensen was absolutely perfect for him and Jared was sure he hadn’t designed him quite that specifically. “Well then. I guess we can learn together.”

“That sounds perfect.” Jensen beamed, dipping in for another lingering kiss before stepping back and grasping Jared’s hand once more. “Keep telling me about you. I want to know _everything_.”

-===-

Jared was floating on cloud nine. Or however that expression went. He was happier than he could ever remember being and Jensen was completely to blame. Or thanked, if you asked Chad, who seemed entirely too amused by the entire thing.

After their first official date at the museum, Jared found it remarkably easy to take Jensen out again, even for the littlest things. Jensen tagged along with him to the grocery store, to get gas in his car, to attend a work meeting even if he simply waited in Jared’s rarely used office. Jared had worried he’d be too bored but, when he’d come in the office after the meeting, Jensen was spinning round and round in the fancy desk chair and giggling.

 _Giggling_. 

After that, Jared decided he wanted to take Jensen with him _everywhere_. Just barely a week together and Jared was maybe a little addicted to his new robot. As it turned out, Jensen was such a fast learner he was even a better cook than Chad, who’d been practicing for years - though Jared had always secretly speculated that his original Arti purposely cooked crap just to fuck with Jared, even if he couldn’t prove it. And Chad didn’t seem to mind letting Jensen do more of the work. He seemed just as smitten with Jensen.

It was kind of impossible not to be where Jensen was concerned really. They could walk into any store, during the busiest time of the day, and within minutes Jensen had somehow warmed over anyone within a ten foot radius. Jared couldn’t even guess what it was about the robot that made him so amazing but he wasn’t complaining. 

And he thought it was all okay, being smitten with Jensen, that it wasn’t a problem. Jared _knew_ Jensen was a robot, he wasn’t a fool, but sometimes...

“Oh look!” Jensen bounced, calling out so loudly it startled Jared from his thoughts and had him twisting.

“What? What is it?” Jared looked around the busy street, the sidewalk in front of them, the shops on their right.

Jensen tugged hard at his hand where their fingers were woven together, pulling him across the rest of the sidewalk and over to a nearby shop front. “Aw. Oh god, look at them. Aren’t they just the cutest? Can we go inside? Please?”

Lips pursing, Jared blinked for just a moment then fixed his gaze down on the puppies bouncing around just inside the shop window. “What... the puppies? You want to go see... the puppies?”

“Yeah. Look at them! Aww, look at that one, he’s biting his brother’s ear.” Jensen laughed and pulled at Jared’s hand once more, tugging him to the shop door.

Jared could only stumble after, his heart fluttering in the strangest way. For some reason it surprised him just how much Jensen was won over by the puppies. It was sweet, sentimental, adorable, all of these things Jared didn’t think a robot could be. How could a machine that couldn’t _feel_ be so... caring?

“Hey little guy,” Jensen cooed as he finally dropped Jared’s hand and reached over the front plastic panel, stretching down to card his fingers through the puppies fur. “God you’re just the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Okay, well not the _most_ beautiful but close.”

At that Jensen looked up, catching Jared’s eye and smirking, and Jared nearly gasped out loud. At some point this was just going to be too much right? Jensen couldn’t really be this all around masterful at _everything_. Right?

“Come look at him Jay,” Jensen murmured softly, scooping the black spotted puppy up out of the cage. The furry bundle was black tinged with gold, glistening in the soft lights of the pet shop, and Jared couldn’t even begin to guess what mix of breeds made up this mutt. “Adorable right?”

Stepping closer, Jared reached out and rubbed his fingers along the top of the puppy’s head. “Very. Are you trying to not-so-subtly hint at something here?”

Jensen’s grin grew, his eyes sparkling as he nudged the puppy closer to Jared. “Me and you and baby makes three?”

Jared’s brows lifted, his eyes widening as he thought quite suddenly about having a full life with Jensen. A nice home where they moved around each other each morning while getting ready for their day, shared kisses while they cooked breakfast, then Jared would disappear off to his lab to work, and Jensen would take care of the baby, clean the house, give them their happily ever after. _Jesus Christ_ at what point in time did Jared hand out his heart?

“You really want a puppy?” Jared forced his voice to sound light, a little disbelieving and teasing, because the last thing he wanted was Jensen to realize just where his thoughts had gone. After all, his _Pleasure robot_ shouldn’t be the one to point out just how foolish his sappy little day dreams were. 

“Yeah, I do.” Jensen’s smile softened and he turned the puppy, lifting him up just a little higher and their noses rubbed together in an Eskimo kiss. “Something about this little guy. The moment I saw him it’s like he called out to me. Like I just knew, he needed a home, someone to love him, and I could give him exactly that. So, can we? Give him a home?”

If Jared didn’t know better - i.e. Jensen being unable to - he would have sworn there was hope sparkling in those familiar bright green eyes. Jared’s heart was fluttering all over again, and he wet his lip and stalled for a few minutes, only so Jensen wouldn’t realize just how easy he could really get his way. Then, about the time Jensen’s gaze was dropping and his shoulders were slumping in defeat, Jared sighed. “Oh alright.”

Instantly Jensen was looking back up, that megawatt grin so wide it nearly hurt to look at. “Yeah? Seriously? God Jared, you’re the best. I promise I will feed him and walk him and bathe him and whatever else it is that puppies need.”

Jared laughed and shook his head softly, stepping in to scrub fingers over the puppy’s head and press a kiss to Jensen’s cheek. “You bet your ass you will. And if there’s so much as one drop of pee on my carpet? Guess who’s getting on his hands and knees.”

“Chad?” Jensen suggested smirking when Jared laughed.

“Yeah, we’ll make Chad do it.”

-===-

Jensen named his puppy Sherlock. 

That was _very_ Jensen. Jared had actually been waiting for a _Lord of the Rings_ themed named because the last he knew, that’s what his robot was reading but, apparently, he’d finished the series. Sherlock was a fitting name for the puppy considering Jensen’s love for fiction and they all liked it. Which was really good because it seemed every few minutes - no matter where Jared happened to be in the house - someone was calling out for him. 

He had an unnaturally canny ability of hiding, or getting lost, or simply being somewhere twenty feet from the place he’d been less than a minute before. Chad ignored the name Sherlock and called him Houdini. Jared just kept his eyes down on the carpet - especially after the first time he felt the squish of suspiciously wet carpet beneath his toes on Sherlock’s first morning. But Jensen? God, Jensen had never looked happier.

Which was really saying a whole lot since, over the two and a half weeks he’d been alive, all the robot seemed to do was smile.

Watching Jensen play with Sherlock was a completely different thing. Jared could spend all day simply watching Jensen chase the puppy around the living room, throw toys for him in the backyard, snuggle up with him on the couch and read silently while his fingers groomed through spotted fur. Every night Sherlock trailed Jensen eagerly into his bedroom and the more it happened, the more Jared couldn’t help wishing it was him trailing Jensen to the bedroom. 

There was certainly no denying how much he wanted the Arti. Watching porn, day dreaming, those were things Jared was familiar with. Lusting after a real - kind of real - person? It was a completely different ballpark. 

“What’s the drama now McGrumpy?” Chad tossed a carrot at Jared’s head, smirking when Jared looked over from the living room where he’d been watching Jensen wrestle Sherlock on the floor. “Careful, your brooding really starts to smell after a while.”

Jared rolled his eyes and picked up the carrot, twirling it slowly between his fingers. “Jealousy is not a flattering shade on you Chad, honestly.”

“Jealous? Of Jensen? Ah hell no,” Chad drawled out with a thick fake accent, smirking even more when Jared eyed him with an arched brow. “Seriously dude, spill it.”

“Well, things are going well right?” Jared glanced over his shoulder at Jensen then leaned over the counter, dropping his voice so there was no chance to be overheard. “I just... how do I take the next step? How do I get us past the playful dates and kisses. I want m-”

“Whoa there cowboy, I don’t need details.” Chad held his hand up quickly, leaning a hip against the counter and shrugging. “You want a tumble between the sheets, okay I get that. Mostly. So a few things need to happen.”

As much as it occasionally pained Jared to take Chad’s advice, he straightened up and shifted just a little closer. Because more than he’d like to admit, Chad was often right. “Okay, what?”

“Well you’ve gotta be where something can happen, first of all.” Chad rolled his eyes, resuming chopping the onion on his cutting board. “Can’t get frisky in the middle of the dog park. Obviously.”

Jared flushed and folded his hands together on the counter top. “You don’t mean like…. I shouldn’t invite him to my bedroom right? That’s weird. Why would I do that?”

“No, don’t do that, unless you want to send a completely needy message. But out here, on the couch. Try tonight. Put a movie on, I’ll get lost. And you know, scoot close to him, put your arm over his shoulder. Jesus Jared, haven’t you ever watched a romantic comedy?” Chad huffed, stopping his cutting again and looking up. “Guess it doesn’t matter if you eat onion huh? Not like he can taste it.”

For some reason just hearing that made the flush on Jared’s cheeks grow. “Shut up okay? Will you really get lost for the evening? Or like, shut yourself off or something?”

“Fucker,” Chad grunted and shook his head roughly. “You know I’m responsible for most of your meals right? I’d really treat me better.”

Jared rolled his eyes and turned back to watch Jensen once more. His heart was starting to race just thinking about the night to come.

-===-

“So, what are we watching?” Jensen gave Jared a soft, warm smile, reclining back on the couch, fingers stroking over Sherlock’s fur at his side. 

As far as Jared was concerned, Sherlock was going to be the biggest issue to tackle during the night. That dog was always up in Jensen’s lap, in his space, and sure Jared loved the little mutt but well... he kind of wanted to be up in Jensen’s lap. Or something like that.

“I um...” Jared hadn’t actually considered the movie issue either. If he put on something that Jensen wanted to see, it would be hard to initiate anything else. If he put on something boring then by the time he worked up the nerves to actually start something, Jensen would probably be asleep, needing a battery recharge, knowing his luck. “I... we could, just TV surf for a while? See if there’s anything good on?”

“Sure.” Jensen was always easy to please like that and he didn’t bat a lash as Jared flicked on the TV and headed over to the couch, taking the spot right beside him. Actually, Jensen automatically shifted just a little closer and the heat that flooded instantly up through Jared was nothing but familiar. “You okay?”

Jared wet his lips slowly and let his arm settle over Jensen’s shoulder like Chad had suggested, holding the Arti up against his side. “Y-yeah. Definitely. Just um, just enjoying being here. With you.”

“I always enjoy that,” Jensen murmured and curled his fingers over Jared’s thigh, squeezing softly. “You just seem a little more tense than usual is all.”

Leave it to Jensen to be his always awesome self and pick up on all the tension crawling through Jared’s body within moments. “Well... honestly? Look Jen, I’ve been thinking about... about us.”

“Oh?” Jensen whispered, pulling back just a little to peer up at Jared. “Good thoughts or bad thoughts? Sherlock didn’t make another big mess in your room did he? Because you know I’ll clea-”

Jared interrupted Jensen by slanting his lips over the full flush, natural swell he was kind of addicted too. Jensen was an amazing kisser, even now when he’d been caught off guard it only took him a second to moan and press farther into the part of lips, his hand sliding up Jared’s chest to curl around his neck.

Moaning, Jared tried to press closer, his hands carding up to curl into Jensen’s hair, his tongue drifting out to meet Jensen’s. If there was one thing Jared knew it was that Jensen was smart. He would understand what Jared had been _thinking about_ earlier and maybe - hopefully - he’d take things into his own hands. After all, he had the basis of the Pleasure Arti programming, his internal instincts should really be kicking in. 

And, apparently, they were. A moment later, Jensen’s leg slid across the top of Jared’s thigh and he suddenly found himself with a lapful of the most gorgeous creation on Earth. Definitely. Jared broke from the kiss with a gasp, his head tipping back, and his heart lurching up in his throat when Jensen’s lips were suddenly sweeping along his neck, smoothing along his skin. 

“Jen,” Jared moaned, his hands slipping over Jensen’s back, clawing at his shirt. “God. I want... want more.”

“Yes,” Jensen growled, his nails dragging along Jared’s sides. “Anything... anything you want.”

Jared shuddered at the thought then dove forward, heaving Jensen up against his chest as he stood. Thin, bowed legs wrapped around his waist, and their lips crushed together again as Jared planted his hand firmly over Jensen’s ass, pressing tightly. He’d never been this hard before, to the point it was nearly maddening, and he moaned into the kiss as Jensen’s tongue swept around to reach every inch of his mouth. 

They stumbled down the hall, Jared vaguely guiding them in the direction of his bedroom, clinging to Jensen almost as much as Jensen was clinging to him. He’d never been so relieved to make it to his bedroom, and he blindly kicked the door shut behind them before weaving forward, finally dropping Jensen heavily down on his bed.

The bright green of Jensen’s eyes was glistening up at Jared and he sucked in quick breaths, his hands shaking as he slowly pulled up at the hem of his shirt. “I’ve never done anything.”

“I know. It’s okay. Neither have I, remember?” Jensen murmured soft and reassuring before sitting up and sliding forward, tucking his fingers under Jared’s shirt. “Don’t be nervous, we’re in this together.”

Jared took a final deep inhale before nodding and lifting his arms, letting Jensen pull the shirt off over the top of his head. “What do... what should we do?”

A smile played across Jensen’s lips and he dipped in, pressing small kisses just above the hem of Jared’s jeans. “I want to please you, want to wrap my lips around your hard flesh. Would you like that?”

Jared shuddered and bit down on his lip, staring down at Jensen with wide eyes. “Y-yeah,” he managed to gasp out as Jensen’s fingers worked at the button and zipper on his jeans, slowly unfastening. “God yeah, I want to feel, feel your mouth on me.”

For just a moment Jared was pleased with the full width of Jensen’s bright smile, his cheeks curved in the slightest dimples, before Jensen was dipping forward. Lips pressed against his cock through the thin cotton of his boxers and Jared moaned, curling his fingers in the soft silk of Jensen’s hair. He tried not to shudder as Jensen slowly pulled at his jeans and boxers, freeing him from the still too constricting confines of cotton.

“Gotta- can’t stay standing,” Jared gasped, swaying dangerously forward. He quickly moved to the side and dropped down on the mattress, scooting back and tugging Jensen with him. Their lips collided together once more in a hard kiss and Jared took the time to work Jensen free of his clothing as well. It’d been far too long since he’d gotten to see Jensen’s glorious naked body.

The moment Jensen was bare, he broke from the kiss, working his lips down Jared’s skin in steady sweeps, kissing over his collar bone, the middle of his chest, sucking a nipple up between his lips and dragging out with his teeth. Jared moaned and arched off the bed, hands in constant movement over every inch of Jensen’s skin he could reach, nails scraping along Jensen’s back. 

By the time Jensen was between his legs Jared could barely see. He blinked blearily up at the ceiling, moaning even louder when Jensen’s tongue extended to sweep from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. “Oh god,” Jared groaned and arched up, desperate for more of that tingling sensation. “Yes, fuck Jen, more.”

There was the faintest chuckle from Jensen but no answer. Mostly because a moment later his lips were sealing around the head of Jared’s cock and everything else just kind of faded out. It didn’t make sense - because it shouldn’t be happening - but Jared swore the heat from that one touch was enough to make him come right away. He knew there was only so much heat Jensen’s robot body could actually produce but this, it had to be more than the normal human, Jared was sure of it.

“Jesus,” Jared moaned loudly, his fingers tightening even further in Jensen’s hair, pressing down. Then Jensen was sliding completely down, sucking Jared all the way to the base, like he _knew_ no human could, and Jared nearly jerked off the bed. His free hand slapped down to curl over Jensen’s shoulder, holding in place as he pulled from the heat of Jensen’s mouth and fucked swiftly back up. 

He didn’t have to hold onto his control, which was a really good thing, because there was no way he’d be able to. Instead, he thrust up over and over into Jensen’s mouth, the constriction of full lips sliding along his skin sending shudders of pleasure through him in steady waves. Jared’s orgasm was already right there, nudging up and pressing closer, and Jared couldn’t even manage a warning, could barely form Jensen’s name to moan.

Jensen swallowed his release with ease, his fingers massaging along Jared’s thighs soothingly as he drank him down. Jared collapsed back on the mattress and let his forearm fall over his eyes, sucking in quick breaths to ease the way the room spun.

“That was fucking amazing Jared,” Jensen murmured, kissing his way back up until he could gently work his lips over Jared’s.

Amazing was an understatement. In a flash, Jared rolled Jensen over on the bed, pinning him back and drifting his hands swiftly down. The heat of Jensen’s body was intoxicating, and he couldn’t help pulling back to watch Jensen’s expression as his fingers curled around the pulsing heat of his cock. “Wanna get you there too.”

“Slow close already,” Jensen gasped and arched up into Jared’s touch, stroking his hands back through Jared’s hair. “God, please Jared.”

Jared pulled a little farther back and tilted his gaze down, watching his hand working steadily over Jensen’s hard cock. It was kind of the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t look away, completely fixated as his grip quickened and twisted, working Jensen closer to the edge.

When Jensen came it was the best thing Jared had ever heard or seen. The beautiful arch of Jensen’s body, the way his lips parted on a moan that made heat flow through Jared all over again, it was perfection. He collapsed down to crush his lips against Jensen’s once more because he was kind of addicted to kissing him.

Their kiss slowly deepened, evened out, making Jared feel like he was connected with Jensen in ways most people never felt. Yeah, amazing didn’t even come close to describing it. 

They were interrupted some time later by scraping at the door followed by a loud, shrill whine. Jensen broke from the kiss and glanced at the door before looking at Jared, slowly grinning. “So, feel like spending the night in bed with Sherlock and me?”

Jared laughed and dropped his forehead against Jensen’s. “As long as you’re here, I can be persuaded to allow Sherlock to stay as well.”

Like he’d really say no.


	3. Chapter 3

The gentle knock at the door only vaguely registered with Jared and he blinked a few times, trying to break away from the computer daze he’d been lost in for far too long. It was easy to get caught up in the programming, the familiar computer monitor before him, and Jared assumed the interruption was brought on by Chad, who knew well enough to make sure he came to check on Jared every couple of hours. 

“Jared? Can I come in?” Jensen’s quiet voice surprised him and Jared rubbed his fist hard into his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure, come on in. What’s... um, can I help you with something?” Jared smiled softly and pushed up out of his chair, crossing the lab and reaching out to caress his fingers down Jensen’s arm.

“I was just wondering what you were working on.” Jensen glanced around Jared, his eyes flickering to the large metal table. 

Jared watched as they widened, his lips pursing, and he bit nervously down on his own. “I’m updating the system on this model.” It was the first time Jensen had seen an Arti in its off mode, laid out on the operating table and bare, ready to be worked on. He imagined it had to be just a little on the weird side for Jensen, if the robot even noticed things like that. “Do you um... want to see what I’m doing? Maybe learn how to help?”

“You’d let me?” Jensen looked over at Jared, a small smile twitching across his lips, then turned back, crossing to the Arti on the table. “What’s her name?”

“Danneel. I met her shortly before you came into the picture.” Jared slowly walked up to Jensen’s side, staring down at the woman on the table. “She was a Pleasure model that was scheduled to be shut off because her owner didn’t want her anymore. I thought maybe I could update her information, programming her for more.”

When he glanced up and over once more Jensen was staring at him, his eyes wide and glistening in that weird way they always seemed to when something really affected him, despite their inability to really form tears. “You’re saving her life.”

“What?” Jared pursed his lips and scratched along his neck, a faint smile flickering across his features. “I don’t think I’d really look at it as saving her life honestly. 

“But you are. She was going to be shut off, completely broken down and taken apart, and you’re giving her a chance to grow and be _more_. That’s amazing Jared.” Jensen stepped in and tilted up, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Jared’s lips.

Jared bit at his lip to keep from pointing out that if it wasn’t for him then Danneel never would have been scheduled to be shut off. For that matter, she wouldn’t even exist but Jared really didn’t even want to go there. “She said something to me, when I met her, I just couldn’t really let it go. So, do you want to see how you input new information in an Arti? What it’s like when you turn them on for the first time with all of that?”

“Can I really see all that?” Jensen grinned and nodded, letting his fingers drift down Danneel’s arm for a moment. “She’s so pretty too. What will you do with her? I bet she’ll be great with all the additions.”

“I’ve actually got her a job, at one of the downtown labs.” Jared laughed softly and turned to grab a handful of wires. “Okay so you see this one here? This plugs in at the slot at the back of the hairline. Then I plug the other end at the computer, it transfers everything.”

Jared handed the wire to Jensen then turned to the computer, connecting the wire. When he glanced back he caught just the flicker of Jensen brushing his fingers along the back of his neck and Jared’s heart sped up slightly. He didn’t want to slap Jensen in the face with this reality. The first time Chad had worked with Jared and watched it happened, he’d been really off for days until Jared had finally spoken to him. 

The fact that Jensen had been alive for almost three weeks, well, Jared knew they’d have to speak about the reality of Arti’s eventually. But of course, the very _idea_ of telling Jensen just how limited his future was... well. Jared didn’t want to be responsible for knocking the wind out of his sails. 

“You see right here?” Jared spoke softly as he stepped up to Jensen’s back, dipping in to let his lips brush along Jensen’s ear. Reaching out, Jared pressed up against Jensen as his fingers slipped along the latch covering at the base of Danneel’s neck. “It slides open easily, no pain or anything. Are you sure you’re alright with watching this?”

“I can handle it.” Jensen nodded quickly, glancing over his shoulder at Jared then leaning forward to slip the connection wire into place. “She’ll be better after this won’t she? You’re making her... _more_.”

Jared wasn’t sure he really liked the note of hope to Jensen’s tone. Sighing softly, he turned back to cross the lab to his computer, dropping down and bringing up the files he’d been creating to upload into Danneel’s system. “I’m going to make her more than a Pleasure Arti, yes. Her main focus won’t be pleasing her owner, she won’t be fixated on sex, and she’ll be smarter and able to learn as need be. She’ll be a wonderful worker for the lab. But... she’ll still be an Arti Jensen. I can’t make her anything more than that.”

“I know that,” Jensen said in a quick rush, shaking his head. Jared turned enough to watch his fingers stroke through Danneel’s silky red hair. “You can only create one type of real life and that’s the infant kind.”

Scrunching his face up, Jared ensured the files were transferring before standing and crossing to Jensen once more. “You’ve been talking to Chad too much,” he grumbled and slid his arms around Jensen’s waist, dipping down to press a soft kiss to his shoulder. “It doesn’t make you any less special Jen, you know that right? Just because you’re an Arti, you’re just as important as anyone else.”

Jensen sank back against him and Jared squeezed just a little tighter. “I know. I’m just... I’m glad you’re giving Danneel a chance. Even though I don’t know her, I think she deserves it.”

Jared’s lips ran along Jensen’s neck, his heart swelling in that familiar way Jensen always made it. “Yeah. She does.”

-===-

“Jared? Jared? Jared? Jared?”

Jared’s eyes fluttered open, continuing their rapid open close as he blinked sleep away and Jensen’s fuzzy form came into focus. He pursed his lips in a frown and pushed up onto his elbows, looking at the empty bedside where Jensen _should_ be and back. Which was about the moment he realized Jensen happened to be wearing a neon green shirt that was brighter than the sun breaking in from the windows.

“Oh Jared, thank god you’re awake,” Jensen sighed in relief, straightening up and clutching the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

Pursing his lips, Jared fought against a smile and pushed up until he was sitting completely, folding his hands in his lap. “Jen? Something wrong?”

“I don’t have any green underwear,” Jensen nearly whined the words, pacing toward the closet and turning back when Jared failed to react. Mainly because Jensen sounded so _devastated_ and Jared was a little on the really fucking confused side. “Did you hear me? I have no green underwear! What do I do Jared?”

“Okay, alright Jensen, calm down. It’s gonna be okay.” Jared’s smile grew and he slipped to the edge of his bed, pushing up to stand and reach out for Jensen. His arms curled around Jensen’s broad shoulders, tugging him closer. “What’s gotten into you? Why do you need the green underwear?”

“I have to wear all green, every item on my body _has_ to be green,” Jensen whispered, arms wrapping tight around Jared’s waist and squeezing. 

Jared only just managed to swallow back the sudden swell of laughter. This had to be the single strangest thing Jensen had ever done. “Alright then. And why would that be? Is the green particularly important?”

Jensen pulled back with a gasp, staring up at Jared. “Don’t you know what today is? You should be wearing all green too! I don’t want you to get thrown in jail.”

“What?” Jared’s brows furrowed and he glanced toward the calendar, mind reeling. Until, of course, he put the pieces together and finally lost out on the rise of laughter. He had a pretty good feeling where this madness came from. “You mean because it’s Saint Patrick’s Day? Is that why the sudden obsession with the green?”

“But it’s important. It’s the _law_. You have to wear green.” As Jensen’s eyes grew even wider he stared up at Jared, his lips almost trembling. “I don’t want you to get in trouble Jared. Please tell me you have green to wear.”

Oh god, he was going to _kill_ Chad. After he laughed for a long, long time. “Jen, Saint Patrick’s Day is a holiday, the green thing, it’s just part of the um, tradition of it. The worst that will happen to you if you don’t have at least _some_ green on is, you might get pinched. You definitely won’t go to jail.”

“Really?” Jensen frowned, rubbing at his arm. He dropped the towel, causing Jared’s eyes to drop. “But why would Chad- Oh. Chad. _Damnit_ Chad.”

Jared laughed and slid a little closer, curling his fingers around Jensen’s hip and pulling him in a little closer. “Damnit Chad indeed. I guess he decided to have a little fun with you,” Jared murmured and dipped down, running his lips along Jensen’s neck. “Listen to me, Saint Patrick’s Day? It’s just an excuse for everyone to pretend to be Irish and drink a lot. I mean, there’s more meaning to it or there was originally but there’s definitely no legal punishment for not wearing green. So don’t stress.”

“I hate him,” Jensen groaned and slumped into Jared’s body, arms curling back around his waist and sliding up. “Seriously, he shouldn’t get such a kick of fucking with the new hum-”

Jensen cut off mid-word and Jared pulled back, dipping down enough to catch familiar bright green eyes. There was something flickering behind them that shouldn’t be, something Jared couldn’t even name, and maybe... something a lot like sadness. The idea of where Jensen’s thoughts were turning to - the word he’d cut off, the reality he was stuck with - made Jared’s heart clench and he couldn’t help pressing swiftly forward to seal his lips over the Arti’s.

Sometimes he didn’t think it affected Jensen. Sometimes he felt like Jensen was just another man, the perfect one for him really, and Jared had simply been lucky enough to find him. But then he’d watch Jensen make a meal and not take a bit, grab a beer for Jared and not take a sip, and he’d remember with a harsh slap of reality that Jensen wasn’t _real_. He could fake it, better than some humans even could, he could kiss every inch of Jared and make him feel better than anyone ever had before. 

But, no, he wasn’t human.

More than he should, Jared let himself pretend though. Like now, as Jensen’s fingers drifted up under his shirt and spread along his back, working at the muscles in a slow massage. Now, as he backed Jensen up against the bed and laid out over him, crawling down to sweep his lips along every inch of Jensen’s body. 

When he’d first created Jensen it hadn’t been about finding a specific someone to fill that hole in him. It had been to teach him about life, being with someone, so he could go out and find a real human with a heartbeat and real _feelings_. And then Jensen came into the picture and now Jared wasn’t so sure he could go out and find anyone. Because the way his heart ached at just the sight of Jensen?

It meant something more, it had to.

“Want your lips on me,” Jensen gasped, carding his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Then, once you’ve sucked my cock, you can help me plan how to get even with Chad.”

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s hipbone and chuckled softly, blinking up at the gorgeous length of Jensen’s body. “Yeah. Pretty sure I can do that.”

-===-

A burst of warmth and the strong scent of cooking meat and spices hit Jared the moment he opened the door from his lab. It was good enough his body swayed forward and he moaned softly, turning instantly to follow the smell to the kitchen. Clearly, Jared was the luckiest man in the entire world.

Jensen was standing at the counter, carving up a fat juicy steak, and Jared's stomach growled to announce his growing hunger.

"You've shown up just in time." Jensen beamed up at him.

Jared opened his mouth to tell Jensen just how amazing he was - a fairly common occurrence - but was cut off by something like a wail coming from Chad's room. The next moment the door was flying open and Chad was storming into the kitchen.

His hair was a rather offending shade of lime green, sticking up in messy spikes and Jared's jaw dropped in shock. "What. Did. You. Do?" Chad growled, his eyes narrowed and fixed on Jensen.

"Hmm. Something is different about you Chad. Is that a new shirt?" Jensen asked with a casual hum, lifting the sliced steak onto a clean plate.

If it were possible, Jared was fairly sure Chad's face would have been a bright red with flushed anger. Which probably would have made him look like a really fucked up Christmas decoration really. "Oh you are _dead_ robot boy. You hear me? I am opening up your battery box and smothering it with molasses you fucking little _twit_."

Jared was quite proud of himself for not laughing - it was honestly a miracle - but Chad's all too real sounding threat had him tensing and taking a step forward. "That better be an empty threat Chad otherwise you'll be losing your own battery box for good. Hear me?"

Chad turned his glare to Jared, his mouth opening and closing several times. Finally his shoulders slumped and he groaned loudly, lifting a hand to point at Jensen. "You just better watch your back asshole. I'm coming for you."

With that he spun and stalked back out of the room, slamming his door shut behind him. Jared finally lost out on the laughter, leaning heavily against the counter as his body shook with it. “You are a genius and an evil one at that. Seriously, where on earth did you come up with that?”

“It just seemed like pretty decent payback,” Jensen shrugged, giving Jared a wide smirk. “It’s not permanent or anything, it will wash out before too long. So you won’t have to be worried about being seen with him in public or anything.”

Jared snorted and pushed away from the counter, walking around to slip his arms around Jensen. “The most amazingly creative person ever,” Jared murmured, dipping down to run his lips along Jensen’s neck. 

There was a moment pause, the silence stretching out between them, and Jared tried not to frown. He didn’t like to remind Jensen about his non-human status all that often. Seeking to distract him, his arms tightened around Jensen and turned him, dipping in to brush their lips together for a kiss that rapidly deepened. 

“You made me dinner,” Jared murmured into the kiss, carding his fingers back through Jensen’s hair. “And it smells delicious.” 

“I suppose you’re very spoiled then,” Jensen chuckled softly, dragging his nails along Jared’s back. “Let’s sit down, enjoy our dinner. I’m pretty sure Chad won’t be bothering us for the rest of the night.”

Jared tipped his head back and laughed as he stepped away from Jensen and carried his plate and glass over to the table. Jensen took the seat beside him, setting down some jam and butter for Jared’s roll. “So what’s the special occasion?”

“Nothing. I mean, I just felt like making you a special dinner.” Jensen reached out to squeeze his forearm.

“Well, I feel kind of special,” Jared chuckled softly and turned to Jensen, dipping in to brush their lips together. “You can spoil me whenever you want to.”

Jensen grinned and settled back in his chair, simply watching as Jared began to cut at his steak. The food was delicious, the wonderful explosion of spices and meat on his tongue, and Jared moaned as it filled the inside of his mouth. God, Jensen couldn’t have been taught to cook by Chad, he was far too good for that. 

“You’re an amazing cook,” Jared mumbled around the mouthful of food, turning to grin at Jensen. “A million times better than Chad. Just don’t tell him, I have a feeling he’s going to be a little more bitter than usual in the next few days with his new lime hairdo.”

Jensen snorted a laugh and shifted just a little closer, leg extending to rest against Jared’s. “I’m really glad you like it, the dinner. I was hoping you would.”

Jared gave Jensen another bright smile before resuming eating, the food almost good enough he wanted to just shove it all in his mouth. Which would probably make him look ridiculous. As Jensen continued to watch him Jared slowed, his gaze shifting over to Jensen curiously.

“What does it taste like?” Jensen asked quietly, tilting his gaze down to Jared’s dinner. “Steak. I’ve read about it. I’ve read about recipes and even some descriptions about the food. But I don’t think I really get it.”

Humming softly, Jared slowly sat his fork down on the edge of his plate and tried to figure out the best way to answer. “Man, I’m not sure I can really describe it. Food is, well it’s really complex right? There are so many different layers to taste, with all the spices and the juice of the meat. I guess it’s kind of silky, melts on my tongue.” Jared pursed his lips, rubbing along his arm as he struggled to come up with the best way to describe something he’d always just _known_. It was kind of impossible. “I’m sorry Jensen, I don’t think I can really explain exactly how it tastes, no matter how much I would like to.”

Jensen sighed, frowned for a moment before he was forcing a smile and nodding, dropping his hand to squeeze Jared’s forearm reassuringly once more. “That’s okay, I understand. It must be really amazing though, to taste that complexity. And to smell it, knowing it adds to the entire sensation. I wish I could know something like that, taste and smell. I can’t even tell you how much I want to know what you taste like.”

Mouth opening in surprise, Jared reclaimed his fork, poking at the food on his plate. Jensen shouldn’t be wishing for things like that, it didn’t even make sense. “What do you mean you wish for it? You want to experience the human things?”

“Of course I do.” Jensen slumped in his chair, arms folding over his chest. “I want to smell the spices I’m using to make your food. I want to taste the silky meat on my tongue. I want to _feel_ your body against mine when we lay together in bed. And I just... I long for it Jared, so much, I can’t even tell you bad it feels sometimes wishing for that.”

Shock was curling thick through Jared as he processed Jensen’s passion filled words. This was different than the conversation he’d had with Danneel way back at that fateful wedding when he’d realized maybe the way an Arti functioned could be more than he even understood. But Jensen was simply wires and machine, codes and data, he had no soul and nothing _real_ inside him. But every day, now more than ever especially, he was becoming something Jared couldn’t even describe.

Jensen was built to learn, to grow and develop the more he learned and processed, but he wasn’t built to become this. Robots couldn’t suddenly develop souls and feelings and genuine emotions. No matter how much Jared might long for it. Of course, there was no easy way to say that to Jensen, who clearly was so much more than Jared could even understand.

“You really feel all that?” he finally asked countless minutes later, once he’d had time to absorb what Jensen was really saying. Something was off, different, and not for the first time Jared wondered if there was something in Jensen’s programming that he’d missed. 

“Yes, every day,” Jensen murmured, shifting just a little closer and brushing his lips along Jared’s neck. “Are you okay?”

Jared forced a smile on his lips and nodded, lifting his hand to card up through Jensen’s hair. “Yeah Jen, I’m good. Sometimes you just... kind of blow me away. That’s all.”

“Just that huh?” Jensen chuckled softly and rubbed his hand along Jared’s chest. As he settled in on Jared’s shoulder, Jared tried not to over think like it would be so easy to. Something was nagging at him though, like a warning, and it simply couldn’t be ignored.

-===-

The smile on Jared’s lips grew as he leaned against the large French doors, staring out at Jensen running through the yard, chasing Sherlock around in circles. Jensen was laughing, his face bright with happiness, and the smile on Jared’s lips wavered just slightly. That swirling pattern of thoughts he’d had over the last few days came surging back to the forefront of his mind. There were some things he just couldn’t ignore.

The thing was, Jared knew Jensen’s programming like he knew the back of his hand. All the inner workings, the complex little nuances, all those tiny little details that made Jensen exactly who he’d been designed to be. So this _thing_ shouldn’t be happening, it just didn’t add up. Unless...

Frowning, Jared spun from the doors and stalked through the living room, barely pausing long enough to tap his fist on Chad’s door before entering. There was a scowl on Chad’s face - one that had been kind of lingering since the green hair dye incident - and Jared had to roll his lips together to keep from snickering. Most of the dye had washed out, leaving Chad’s hair the color of a bleached blonde who’d spent far too much time in a chlorine heavy pool.

“Do you want something?” Chad asked flatly, looking up from his magazine and eyeing Jared. “Or am I simply to be mocked and stared at now for your perverse entertainment?”

“Oh get off your high horse Chad.” Jared rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at Chad, walking around the room to appear as casual as possible. “Have you... noticed anything strange about Jensen? Anything that seems... different from other Arti’s. Like you?”

“Yeah the fucker appears to have a high death wish,” Chad grunted, snorting a laugh when Jared’s gaze whipped toward him. “What the fuck ever. You have an issue with his goddamn perfection? Because that’s a new breed of pathetic, even for you.”

Jared groaned and leaned back against the wall, letting his head thump hard against it. “I don’t have an issue with his perfection. And, Jesus, it’s not like he really is perfect. He has flaws. One of them just happens to be this extreme _longing_ to be a real fucking human. According to him, he wants nothing more than to _taste_ and _smell_ and _feel_. That’s definitely not normal.”

If Jared hadn’t been looking, he would have missed the look of something like guilt that danced across Chad’s features. But Jared had known Chad long enough he was kind of a master of all his looks. His brows drew together in suspicion and he pushed away from the wall, taking a step toward Chad. “What did you do?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chad muttered, rolling away from Jared and quickly flicking through his magazine. “Come on Jared, stop looking at me like that. It’s annoying. You look retarded.”

Jared leaped forward, landing hard over Chad and pinning him down on the mattress. “You’re a horrible liar. You’ve done something to Jensen and I want to know _what_.”

The idea of Chad fucking around with Jensen’s programming made him shudder slightly and he struggled against the writhing Chad, twisting around to pin his arms flat above his head. Chad blinked owlishly up at him, his expression blank as it could be, and Jared simply rolled his own eyes in answer. 

“You better start talking Chad because I’m not fucking playing games. The sooner you tell me what crazy coding you worked into Jensen’s programming the sooner I can remove it.” That would involve some sneaking around, getting to Jensen’s system while the robot was shut down for the night, but it would be worth it.

“Why would you do that?” Chad shoved at Jared, easily flipping him off his body and sitting up. “Why would you want to remove that part of him?”

“Because it’s not fair.” Jared shoved a hand up through his hair and frowned at Chad, shaking his head slowly. “It’s not fair to Jensen. These things he thinks he’s feeling, they’re not real. But he’s convinced they are, he thinks he’s truly longing for this human stuff, and the longer that goes on the worse it’s going to be for him.”

“Why? Because you’re going to move on? Find a _real_ human and reprogram Jensen to work in the labs like you did with Danneel?” For some reason, Chad looked irrationally pissed by the idea, like that hadn’t been the point of creating Jensen in the first place. Jared had never intended on Jensen’s being a permanent fixture in his life when they’d created him. 

Jared rolled along the mattress enough to meet Chad’s hard glare, his head tilting to the side curiously. “Why does that upset you? Are you telling me you want Jensen sticking around now? Even with the hair dye incident?”

Chad dropped his gaze and shifted away, rolling his lips together slowly. “It’s not... so maybe I’ve grown a little fond of the fucker. It’s nice having someone around that doesn’t whine and mope twenty four seven like you.”

Rolling his eyes once more, Jared reached out and smacked the back of Chad’s head - though honestly it likely did more damage to him than Chad. “You totally _adore_ him. Jensen is your bestest of best buddies and you want to lay in bed with him all day, paint each other’s nails and gossip about cute boys.”

“I really hate you, you know that right?” Chad grunted and punched Jared just a little too hard in the shoulder. “I’m not telling you what changes I made to Jensen’s programming and really? You should be thanking me for them. He’s sweet, funny, he cares for you and there’s not a person more perfect than him to be with you. So stop making a big ass deal about it and _enjoy_ it.”

Jared frowned and sank back on the bed, spreading out on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He supposed Chad was kind of right. Jensen was really sweet and he was remarkable. He was absolutely perfect for Jared, down to all the little details. And yes, it didn’t seem fair that Jensen was longing for something he could never have, but it wasn’t as if he felt any actual pain from it. He had no heart to hurt.

They could continue to be as they were, Jensen would remain perfect for him and Jared would be happy. He _was_ happy. Thrilled. And the last month having Jensen around was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Maybe some people would consider it fucked up, but he knew how emotions worked when it came to robots; he could see them more objectively than the average person.

“I’m not going to ship him off to a lab,” he whispered some time later, long after Chad had flopped down beside him, brushing their shoulders together. “Even if... by some crazy chance, I did meet someone _better_ than Jensen one day? God, I can’t imagine that happening. But if it were to, I wouldn’t want him gone. I might have to tweak his programming just a little, to remove his um, feelings for me but I’d still want him here.”

When he glanced to the side Chad was grinning at him, his eyes crinkled at the edges. “Sounds like you’ve got it bad my man.”

“Oh shut up,” Jared laughed and pushed up to his feet, resolutely ignoring the little whispering voice that suggested Chad wasn’t too far off base.

-===-

“Jen? Chad? Anyone home?” Jared called out the moment he shouldered the front door open, looking over the bags in his arms to peer into the dark house. Usually Jensen always accompanied him on an outing but, since Jared had needed to swing by the downtown lab first to work a few kinks out of a prototype, he’d left Jensen at home. Mainly because he was trying to refrain from reminding Jensen about the robot thing as much as possible, just to be on the safe side.

Afterward, he’d swung by the store and now he was balancing an armful of groceries, praying someone would appear before he dropped them all over the front hallway.

“There you are!” The hall light flicked on and Jensen bounced toward him, familiar wide grin on his lips. “I was wondering when you’d be home.”

“Thought I’d swing by the store. Where’s Chad?” Jared glanced down as he risked a stepped forward, ready for Sherlock to be there at his feet and nearly knock him flat on his ass. When there was no clatter of nails on the hardwood floor his lips pursed in confusion. “And Sherlock for that matter.”

“Chad took Sherlock to this puppy obedience class thing.” Jensen laughed, stepping forward to take one of the bags from Jared’s arms. “He found it online. Apparently three nights a week for two months is supposed to magically house train even the wildest of puppies. So Sherlock should only have to take the entire class three times I think.”

Jared glanced up at Jensen before laughing, kicking out of his shoes and heading toward the kitchen. “I knew he was completely gone for that little mutt, no matter how much he tried to deny it.” Smirking, Jared slid the grocery bag on the counter then turned, catching Jensen in his arms and tugging him close. “Guess that means it’s just you and me for a little while huh?”

“Mm. Just you and me.” Jensen hummed softly and let his arms loop around Jared’s waist, stepping in and tilting up to the brush of their lips together. “I was hoping you’d get home soon, so we could properly enjoy this you and me time.”

“You should have called me, would have skipped the store all together,” Jared laughed deeply and ducked down, sucking kisses along Jensen’s neck and slowly backing him out of the kitchen and down the hall, his fingers drifting up under the back of Jensen’s shirt. Jared couldn’t get enough of being physical with Jensen, learning the way he touched, how he responded to each caress, it was always perfect and Jared’s heart was already racing. 

“Shouldn’t-” Jensen gasped and arched into Jared’s body, curling his fingers into fists to steadily pull tug Jared’s shirt up his back. “Shouldn’t we put the groceries away?”

“Nah, nothing in there that can’t wait,” Jared murmured, glancing up long enough to ensure he was guiding Jensen toward their room - _their_ room since Jensen slept between his sheets, in his arms more often than not. “Fuck. I want you.”

Jensen moaned and stepped back enough to tug Jared’s shirt roughly up, pulling it over his head and off his arms then tossing it across the room. As Jensen took another step back and began pulling at his own shirt, Jared’s heart thudded hard against his chest, his cheeks flushing with the thick burn of lust. “How do you want me?”

The words were deep and nearly growled coming from Jensen and Jared shuddered, hooking his thumb under the front of his jeans and popping the button free. “I want... to be inside you. I want to fuck you Jen.”

“Jesus,” Jensen gasped and swayed, bumping up against the bed and dropping hard down onto his ass. “R-really? You wanna do that? Are you sure you’re ready?”

Jared’s fingers were shaking, nerves were making his skin tingle, but he’d never been so sure of wanting something or _someone_. Dragging his tongue along his lips he nodded and pulled the zipper down on his jeans, toeing out of his socks as he walked forward. “Absolutely. Are you? I mean, we can wait, if you need more time.”

“No. I don’t need more time. I’m completely ready for you.” Jensen moaned the words, crawling back on the bed and arching his body up to work quickly at his own pair of jeans. “Been thinking about it so long. Can’t wait to feel you in me.”

Jared bit at his lip to keep from saying anything more, shoving hard at his jeans and stepping out of them, finally pressing against the foot of the bed and leaning forward. He grinned down at Jensen as he bent to snag the hems of his jeans, pulling sharply and freeing him swiftly from the denim. As always, Jensen’s body was remarkable to look at and Jared dragged his eyes slowly from head to foot, drinking in every inch of perfection belonging to his amazing Arti.

“Pretty sure you’re not gonna be able to do any fucking standing over there,” Jensen muttered, smirking as he slid his forearms up under his head and spread his legs just a little wider. 

Moaning, Jared shook his head and walked around the room just long enough to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He’d gotten close to taking Jensen’s body in the last week or so, slicking his fingers and working them up inside Jensen’s tight hole, but he’d been wanting to wait for the absolutely perfect moment. Having the house to themselves was definitely that moment and Jared hurried to crawl forward between Jensen’s wide spread legs.

As always, Jensen was the most responsive thing imaginable. Jared just barely slid a finger inside him and he was already begging for more, writhing and twisting down into the touch. Knowing Jensen couldn’t feel any sting or burn from the stretch – knowing his programming would instantly have him craving _more_ \- was enough to have Jared quickly adding a second finger then a third, eager to feel that tight heat around him. Actually, he could probably get away with no preparation at all but he liked the buildup, feeling Jensen’s hole stretch and give around his fingers. 

“Please Jared,” Jensen gasped and arched high off the bed, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Jared’s hair and pull. “Fuck. Need you in me. Need more. _Please_.”

Jensen begging was hot enough to make Jared moan, his fingers shaking all over again as he pulled them free from his lover’s body and worked to slick the left over lube on his achingly hard cock. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Jared murmured, crawling up between Jensen’s legs and dipping down to capture the full plush of his lover’s lips.

The way Jared’s heart was racing felt a little lethal, and Jared maybe would have been concerned if he could actually think about anything more than Jensen’s legs wrapping around his body, his tongue plundering forward to map over every inch of Jared’s mouth. Then even noticing those things felt impossible as Jared lined himself up and suddenly thrust forward, his cock completely surrounded by the tightest heat he’d ever felt.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Jared groaned and nearly collapsed on Jensen’s body, sucking in quick breaths to keep from coming right then and there. Everything but _Jensen_ faded from his senses, the clenching warmth, the sharp breath, the ever constant sweep of amazingly delicious lips. 

“Move Jared,” Jensen moaned, carding his fingers through Jared’s hair only to curl and pull on the locks, bringing their lips together in another hard kiss.

Jared did exactly that, moved, because he was fairly sure if he didn’t he would come before anything could even happen. His lips continued to work hard over Jensen’s as his hips drew back and thrust hard forward, pushing as deep as he possibly could. All Pleasure model Arti’s were designed just like humans, had all the same physical features, so Jared angled his body to hit that spot in Jensen he knew would drive him the most insane. And now was really not the time to blush as he remembered designing each male with a prostate just so Arti’s could be programmed for all forms of pleasure.

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen gasped suddenly and tore back from the kiss, his body curving in a beautiful bow up, causing Jared’s heart to stutter flip in his chest. “Oh god yes, right there. More, harder, faster.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jared let his head hang down toward his lover and blinked, staring down at the place their two bodies met as his hips rolled hard forward. His pace quickened with each drive forward, the heat around him fluttering tighter then releasing him, only to start the maddening process all over again. 

Jensen’s nails clawed down his shoulders, his legs squeezing around Jared’s body, hips writhing and twisting constantly to meet each of Jared’s thrusts. Every hard thrust down and in, their lips would meet, linger, then Jared would draw back, panting hard and heavy. It felt like everything around them was spinning, the world tilting dangerously, and his orgasm flared up with a sudden explosion.

“Jensen,” he dragged his lover’s name out in a loud moan as he thrust hard through his release, aiming for that pleasure spot in Jensen over and over again.

The slick heat of Jensen’s scientifically created, pointless come spread between their bodies and Jared shuddered, amazingly more blown knowing Jensen hit his release without even being touched. Jared’s heart was racing so hard it almost hurt, his lungs shaking with each labored breath, and he collapsed on Jensen sucking in deep breaths with his lips pressed to his lover’s neck.

“Oh god,” Jensen whispered countless minutes later, his fingers drifting down the damp sweat of Jared’s back. “That was so amazing.”

Jared bit his lip around a grin, groaning quietly as he pulled free of Jensen and flopped off his body to the side of the mattress. “Fuck yeah it was.” He chuckled softly and let his head drop to the side, eyeing Jensen who looked just as gorgeous as always, picture perfect with no sweaty or flushed skin - and Jared tried not to think about how much he’d like to see a flush and _just fucked_ look on Jensen’s features.

“I love you.”

The words instantly had the smile wavering on Jared’s lips, lashes fluttering as he continued to stare at Jensen. God he was an idiot. He shouldn’t have listened to Chad, shouldn’t have pretended that this wasn’t ever going to be an issue. “Jen...”

“What?” Jensen’s smile dimmed, saddened, and he rolled onto his side, facing Jared. “You don’t... feel the same?”

“It’s not, Jen, look. I care for you. A lot. I might even love you but you...” Jared sighed and flopped onto his back, rubbing the lingering sweat from his eyes. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Jensen about this sort of thing, he’d dutifully been ignoring it, but now he was just kind of screwed. “You can’t possibly feel that for me.”

It was quiet for a while and Jared sighed and finally rolled on his side to face Jensen, reaching out to curl an arm over his waist. Jensen was stiff, his gaze turned away, and Jared bit uncertainly at his lip. 

“Do you understand what I mean?” he finally asked when the silence continued. “You’re just, you’re a robot Jensen. You don’t feel things like love.” Just saying it made Jared’s heart _ache_ , his breath hitching painfully in his chest. Until that moment, he hadn’t quite realized just how much he truly wished Jensen was capable of feeling those things. “You’re not human.”

“So what?” Jensen gasped, rolling away from Jared and sitting up, tugging the blanket over his lap in a show of modesty that surprised Jared. “Who says humans get the monopoly on emotions? Animals can love. Dogs, like Sherlock, they love and they hate and they’re not _human_. So why can’t I? There’s things I feel. I feel... there’s a lot of things! I’m just as good as a human, just as worthy of those feelings.”

“But you don’t have a soul Jensen,” Jared reasoned, knowing he’d have to be a little on the harsh side to make sure Jensen understood. He knew the robot was smart, he could get this, if Jared just explained it right. “Animals can also taste and smell, right? But you can’t. You’re just, you’re a machine Jensen. Yes you have a personality, you’re creative and smart and sweet but you’re not capable of _feeling_. I’m sorry; it just doesn’t work that way.”

When Jared stopped to take a breath and turned his gaze to Jensen, he realized just how wrong his method of explaining had been. Jensen looked... crushed. Worse than crushed. Jared had never seen such sad eyes and he still didn’t even understand how that was possible. But he looked as if Jared had lifted Sherlock and murdered him right over his lap or something, and Jared’s entire body ached so badly he nearly gasped.

Talk about a sensation overload, from having the best sex of his life - the _first_ sex really - to this heartbreaking sadness. It was too much. So he reached out and laid his hand over Jensen’s forearm, squeezing softly. “Hey, Jen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound that way. Look, you’re... you’re so special Jensen. Having you with me, it’s one of the best things in my life, better than anything else I’ve ever had. I know it’s not quite, it’s not perfect for you, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t amazing. And I do love you, I care so much for you, and I’d never give up having you, okay?”

Jensen slowly nodded and slid to the edge of the bed, standing and dipping down to pick up his clothes. He stayed quiet as he dressed, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, and Jared felt more and more like he’d just ripped his lover’s heart out and torn it to shreds. Only, Jensen had no heart and that was kind of the issue. 

“Jensen?” Jared whispered as Jensen headed for the door of the bedroom, completely dressed, still silent. “Talk to me. Are you... are you alright?”

What a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t alright.

“Of course I am,” Jensen said flatly and finally turned to face Jared, meeting his gaze. “It’s not like I could possibly be hurt. After all, it’s not like I really feel anything at all.”

With that he turned and left the room, leaving Jared gasping in a shocked breath and blinking through the sudden tears pricking at his eyelids.

-===-

“Thank God Chad-”

“Jesus motherfucking _Christ_ ,” Chad hissed and jumped as he paused with his hand on the light switch he’d just hit. “What the hell is your drama Padalecki? Who the fuck waits in the dark of someone’s room to scare the shit out of them?”

Jared’s brows arched at the rather impressive stream of foul words falling from Chad. “Very classy. I’ve been waiting for you to get home for _hours_ , god, what the hell took you so long?”

“Well excuse me; I’m sorry my trying to teach that little monster not to piss on the floor got in the way of your obvious psycho meltdown.” Chad rolled his eyes and crossed the room, dropping his keys on his dresser. “What’s wrong with you now?”

Jared blew out a shaky breath to steady himself - and keep from threatening Chad with a complete system wipe for being such an asshole. It kind of seemed since Jensen came into the picture that Chad had taken on even more of a douche bag role. That really wasn’t the thing to be dwelling on at the moment though. “I thought I could just shrug off the strange emotion-pretending thing Jensen’s got going on, his longing to be human, I was trying to actually listen to you and just let it be. But it can’t- it won’t work. We have to stop this.”

A soft, annoyed groan fell from Chad and he walked over to the bed, dropping down with a large huff of air. “So we’re back to this. What happened? He express some secret longing to be a ballerina or something?”

By this point, Jared didn’t even have the energy to show Chad how annoying he was. His mind had been reeling since Jensen had walked out of his room earlier and Jared had taken to hiding in Chad’s room just to keep from completely losing it. “He told me he loves me.”

“Oh no, better fucking fix him right _now_ then. Heaven forbid he loves you. God the world is doomed!” Chad waved his hands about with all the dramatics his robot body could provide, snorting when Jared glared at him. “So he loves you. Don’t you feel the same? Shouldn’t you be happy about this?”

“Happy? Jesus, Chad, I know you’re not this big of an idiot.” Jared began to pace around the room, digging his hands up into his hair as if that could somehow keep things from getting too out of control in his mind. “It’s not like Jensen can really _feel_ these emotions he’s claiming he does. Like love, longing, it’s impossible. And letting it continue is just playing into the delusion, it will only get worse. I tried to explain to him that he wasn’t human-”

“You did what now?” Chad finally fixed his gaze completely on Jared, his jaw clenching. “Shit. What did you say to him? Tell me you at least were gentle about it.”

Guilt swam through Jared and he stopped his pacing, biting down on his lip and rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly. “Well I um... I didn’t think it would matter? I mean, god, I just wanted him to understand that he didn’t have a soul, he wasn’t capable of feeling things like love. He _needs_ to get that he’s just a robot.”

“Fuck, you are a genuine asshole you realize that right?” Chad groaned, rubbing his palm into his face. “Did ever occur to you that maybe Jensen thinking he can really feel these things means he _can_? Who knows how real emotions work, who says you need a soul? Jensen is fucking amazing and he loves _you_ for some damn reason, can’t you just be happy about that?”

“It’s not even _real_ ,” Jared hissed, spinning to face Chad and staring wide-eyed at him. “Me? What I feel? _That_ is real. I fucking ache for him, I’ve fallen so hard it hurts. Mainly because I know that he can’t ever return those feelings. Think logically about this Chad. Jensen won’t age, we can’t grow old together, twenty years from now he’ll be exactly the same, _still_ a machine with wires and data, that’s it.”

Chad’s jaw was slightly slack as Jared finished his rant. He looked shocked, most likely because Jared wasn’t really the type to go on rants quite like that all that often. But it was all those things he’d been thinking for too long now. Falling in love with Jensen wasn’t fair because Jensen never really had a choice in the matter. 

“It’s too late Jared, no matter how you feel on the subject, Jensen already thinks he feels for you. There’s no changing that,” Chad was whispering now, his eyes softening at the edges, and Jared had a feeling his friend finally realized just how badly Jared hurt over this entire thing.

Jared already knew what he had to do, as much as it pained him even to think about it. But really, he’d be the only one hurting in the aftermath. Jensen would stop thinking he was feeling anything and Jared wouldn’t ever have to see that crushed sadness on his face again. “I have to reprogram him. Wipe his memory of our time together. You’ll remove whatever it was you loaded in his system to make him think he could really feel and he’ll just be... like any other Arti.”

There was a gasp that sounded loudly in the room and Jared stared at Chad for a moment, his eyes slowly widening. As he turned he caught a flash of Jensen’s form at the doorway before the Arti was gone.

“Shit,” Jared whispered, his heart lurching up in his throat at the thought of just how Jensen would _feel_ hearing Jared’s decision.

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Chad hissed, pushing up off the bed and heading for the bed.

The front door slammed loud enough the house shook and Jared ran, trailing just behind Chad through the house. Jensen was pretty capable as a robot, he’d learned a lot and could take care of himself, but Jared didn’t think he was at all ready to be out in the real world by himself. 

Chad threw the front door open and Jared stumbled after, his eyes sweeping along the dark driveway. “Jensen!” He called immediately, eyes narrowing as he struggled to peer through the darkness. “Jensen, please come back. I didn’t mean- look, we can talk about this. Just, don’t leave. Please don’t go.”

There was no answer, Jared hadn’t really expected one, and he felt a little like he might be sick. God, Chad was right again, he really was an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Jensen opened his eyes he just as fast snapped them closed. He couldn't remember lights ever seeming so bright before. Quickly his mind flashed over the night before, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

He'd been with Jared and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. Followed by the worst conversation he'd had in his not-so-long existence. And then he'd overheard Jared and Chad talking. Jared had said so many things that had been painful - that had made Jensen wish he was human more than ever - and Jensen had kept listening because he simply had to know how Jared truly felt. Then he'd apparently made the decision to wipe Jensen's memories and reprogram him and that had just been too much.

When Jensen had ran from the house he had no idea where he was going to go. All that was certain was that he couldn't allow Jared to take those memories from him. He couldn't lose that. Because from the moment he’d been turned on he lived in this wonderful, happy little world. Where he had Jared who was - usually - so sweet to him. And Chad, who was an asshole sometimes but truly an amazing friend. And his wonderful little puppy Sherlock that never failed to soothe him when that longing to be human became too much.

The woman, who had found him so many hours later stumbling on the street, had seemed so nice. She'd taken Jensen's hand, called him by name, and said she could give him everything he wished for. Jensen had felt so hopeful hearing that, he'd gone with her before he could even really process how wrong the idea probably was.

Jensen's eyes slowly opened once more as his thoughts caught up with him. He was nervous, uncertain, scared, and his heart was racing because of it. 

His _heart_ was racing.

Gasping out a shocked breath, Jensen sat quickly and pressed his hand flat to his chest. Sure enough, just under his palm he felt the steady quick _thud, thud, thud_ of a beating heart. Just as he'd felt so many times lying in bed with Jared, his head on his lover's chest to listen to that life-affirming noise.

"Yup. That's all yours now honey. Your very own heart." The woman who had approached him the night before stepped into the room, wide grin on her face. "Welcome to life Jensen. You're 100% human now."

Jensen blinked at her in shock, his new stomach twisted and flipped in a way he’d never experienced, everything faded at the edges as the world tilted and he passed out.

-===-

“What if someone’s kidnapped him? What if someone tried to mug him and realized what he was? He could be lying in a ditch somewhere with his wires exposed. Or I’ve heard stories about people stealing Arti’s and harvesting their parts, meshing them together to make some type of Frankenstein robot monster. Or god, they could be holding him captive and making him perform sexual acts on people for money, like a robot prostitute.”

Jared blinked over at Chad, his fingers gripping the steering wheel even tighter as he waited for the light to turn green. Chad’s rambled words made his stomach twist and roll and he felt a little like he was going to be sick. Of course, he’d kind of felt like that from the moment Jensen ran from the house the night before. “He’s not going to end up as a robot prostitute.”

“Yeah well, if he does I hope the karma you receive in return is brutal and painful.” Chad scowled, turning away from Jared and peering out the passenger window. “If we ever find him, I hope he hates you forever for being an ass.”

“If I don’t shut you off for good by the end of this it’s going to be a miracle,” Jared muttered, sliding his hand quickly back through his hair in agitation. They’d spent the good majority of the night driving around town looking for Jensen but it had gotten them nowhere. Wherever Jensen was hiding, it had to be pretty good. 

As the light turned green Jared began to drive once more, his eyes sweeping along both sides of the street. They were heading back to the house just to ensure Jensen hadn’t gone home. Jared didn’t have the highest hopes. Part of him agreed with Chad. If Jensen hated him forever then it would be fitting. Jared just wanted to explain, he wanted Jensen to understand that the last thing wanted was to lose what they had, but he also didn’t want Jensen hurting in any way.

“You think he’ll ever come back?” Jared whispered, keeping his gaze fixed out the front windshield because it was painful to think about never having Jensen again.

Chad sighed softly and reached out to touch his arm. “He loves you Jared. Despite what you think he can and can’t feel, he really does want to be with you. So, yeah, I think he’ll come back. I just don’t think you deserve him.”

A weak laugh fell from Jared and he dipped his head in a slow nod. “Yeah, you’re definitely right about that.” 

Maybe if Jensen was waiting for him at home he should suggest he be the one who got his memory wiped clean. Clearly he could use the personality transplant.

When they pulled up to the house, Jared left the car running and shoved his door open, taking off in a slow jog to the front door. There was no Jensen waiting for them, just an eager Sherlock who whined and bounced around at their feet until Chad scooped him up and took him outside. Jared’s heart ached all over again, his breath hitching as he walked slowly through the house to his room. 

One of Jensen’s shirts was on the edge of his bed and Jared fingered the material, wishing there would be some distinct smell there when he lifted it to his nose. But, just as Jensen was a robot who couldn’t really feel or smell or taste, there was no scent naturally created by his body. If Jensen were never to turn up, the only thing Jared would have to remember him by was a stack of neatly washed and folded clothes and a pile of books on the nightstand. 

“Jared?” Chad appeared at the door way, clutching the home phone in his hands. “There’s a message on the machine. I um, I think you want to hear this.”

Spinning to Chad, Jared stalked forward and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing to his message box and pressing the phone hard against his ear. Judging from the way Chad still stared wide eyed up at him, this message wasn’t likely to be good.

“Hey Jared! This is Gerri, the witch, do you remember me? Oh well, probably not, it’s been a while since you saved my life and all. Anyway, I just want you not to worry, I have Jensen and he’s just fine. Actually, currently he’s going to town on a box of cookies. Would you like to come pick him up? I’ll leave you my address just in case. See you soon!”

Jared slowly lowered the phone, staring at it as he tried to process what he couldn’t really believe he’d just heard. “She has Jensen.”

“I know.” Chad took the phone back and listened to the message once more. “Okay I’ve got the address memorized. What the _fuck_ was this lady thinking? Has she been stalking you or something?”

The idea was enough to make him shudder and Jared tossed the phone to the side, turning to head for the front door once more. “Let’s just go and get our boy.” It wasn’t until he was at his car once more, tugging the driver’s side door open that the rest of Gerri’s words sank in. “Did she say he was going to town on a box of cookies.”

“Um.” Chad looked over the car at him and shrugged. “She’s psycho.”

Jared couldn’t argue with that.

-===-

The sweetness of chocolate was almost as good as the saltiness of the bacon Jensen had tasted a few minutes before and he just couldn’t get enough. He moaned and tipped his head back, stomping his feet along the floor a couple of times. “This is fuckin’ incredible,” Jensen grinned up at Gerri before stuffing another cookie into his mouth. 

Food was pretty high up on the list of things Jensen had really, _really_ enjoyed since the whole, becoming a human thing. Okay well, he’d only been a human for a few hours technically but the food thing was just fantastic. All the different smells and tastes and the way it warmed him with each bite. He understood why Jared hadn’t been able to describe what it was like, there weren’t words big enough.

“What else can I try?” Jensen set down the box of cookies, beaming at Gerri and scooting closer to her kitchen counter. 

He really liked Gerri. And not just because she’d somehow magically turned him into a human. She was funny and sweet and seemed to really care for him and Jared - though he’d never quite learned just how Gerri and Jared had met. 

“Why don’t you take it easy on the food for right now?” Gerri suggested and laughed softly, leaning against the table and grinning at him. “You don’t want to get a stomach ache from eating too much. Trust me, that’s a very unpleasant part of being human.”

Jensen didn’t really think there could be anything unpleasant about being human. Even if he wasn’t feeling well he would still be _feeling_ and that was simply amazing. “Explain to me again, how this worked.”

“It’s a spell, one I made for you alone.” Gerri shrugged, sitting back in her chair and twirling beads around her fingers. “All that spell stuff, it’s too complicated to really explain. But you know what? None of that magic works if you don’t truly long, wish, hope for its outcome. Your desire to be human was radiating from you Jensen, especially the way you were longing to be with Jared, and I honestly don’t think I would have been able to change you without that.”

Heat crawled up Jensen’s cheeks and he ducked his head down, laying his finger tips over the red flush. It was strange, the way it made his body feel like it was burning, but he couldn’t help smiling softly down at his legs. “It’s all I want. To be with Jared, to be able to give him the love he deserves. Now I can.”

“You can.” Gerri agree with a slow nod, sliding along the counter edge and reaching out to touch his arm. “And I’m sure you two will have a wonderful life together. But I want to warn you Jensen, spells like these, they tend to know when someone doesn’t fully appreciate them the way they should. They know when people take advantage of the gift they’ve been given. So you best keep that in mind and not squander this precious gift you’ve been given.”

There was something like a threat behind the woman’s words and Jensen swallowed his milk thickly, dipping his head in a slow nod. “I understand. I won’t... I know how special this is. How blessed I’ve been, by having this chance. I won’t um, squander it.”

“Good boy.” Gerri beamed and pat his head, freezing when a chiming of bells sounded through the house. Her eyes lit up and she bounced back, clapping her hands together gleefully. “Oh good! Jared is here, he’s come to fetch you.”

Jensen choked on his next drink as Gerri skipped across the living room to the front door. He hadn’t realized Gerri had even told Jared that he was here, had thought he was going to have more time to prepare himself for this, and his heart leaped up in his throat in the weirdest sort of way. Part of him was still sad, crushed, remembering the way Jared had spoken with Chad the night before and the plans he’d had. But another, bigger part of him was just nervous to see Jared, a little scared the man wouldn’t want him now that he was human as well.

“But what do I-” Jensen cut off, stumbling after Gerri, freezing as she threw the front door open.

“Jared! So good to see you!” Gerri called excitedly. “Chad! You too!”

“Where is he? What have you done to him?” Jared instantly brushed past Gerri, looking around the room, eyes landing on Jensen. He was across the room in the next moment and Jensen thought maybe he looked more gorgeous than he ever had before. It made all the air whoosh out of Jensen in a rush moments before Jared stepped in, pulling him forward for a tight hug. “Oh thank god Jensen, I’ve been so worried.”

Jared’s scent was better than Jensen ever could have imagined. Something salty, musky, a mixture of sweet, all these things Jensen couldn’t even begin to name because he was still learning. “Jared,” he whispered, slowly curling his arms around the man to ground himself. “I can’t...”

God, it would be so easy to just give in, to sink into Jared’s warmth and soak up how wonderful it was to truly _feel_ him. But it wasn’t like he could just ignore what had happened the night before and as far as Jared knew, Jensen was still an Arti, maybe he was still planning on wiping his memory.

“You were so mean.” Jensen pulled back from the kiss, blinking up at Jared, surprised to find tears pricking at his eyes. “Those things you said Jared, they hurt so much.”

“Let’s hold off on the gay reunion for a minute to digest the _what the fuck_ here,” Chad huffed loudly, turning to Gerri and glaring. “Have you been stalking us? Because that’s more fucking insane than insisting you’re a witch.”

“Be nice to Gerri,” Jensen insisted quickly, stepping away from Jared and toward Chad and the woman. “She... god. She’s given me so much. I owe her everything.”

“Given you?” Jared frowned, trailing after Jensen and reaching out to touch his arm once more. Jensen liked that he did, like he needed to touch constantly to reassure himself that Jensen wasn’t going anywhere. “Jen, you’ve only been gone a night. I mean, I’m glad she did find you and bring you inside but what could-”

“I’m human,” Jensen interrupted, blurting it out because he wasn’t sure how to ease Jared and Chad into the idea. They both stared at him with wide, confused eyes, and Jensen shifted uncertainly in place.

Especially when Jared’s gaze softened and a sad smile pulled at his lips. “Aw, Jen. I know... I understand you really wish you were-”

“I _am_ , Jared.” Once more Jensen interrupted Jared, not really wanting to hear any sad sort of placating or whatever Jared had in mind. He watched as Jared and Chad shared a look then groaned, shaking his head and stepping out, grabbing Jared’s hand and placing it hard over his heart. 

He could see the moment Jared felt the beat of his heart, the way his eyes widened, the slow part of his lips, the shock rippling across his features. “You... you have... your heart is beating. You have a heart. Jesus _Christ_ you have a heart.”

“No fucking way,” Chad gasped and hurried forward, knocking Jared out of the way and pressing his own hand to Jensen’s chest. “Holy _shit_. How did that- how is he-?”

“I’m a witch,” Gerri said simply, grinning as they turned to look at her. “I tried to tell you boys. Jared, I never forgot how you helped me, you saved my life. I’ve been waiting to return the favor. And okay yes, maybe my behavior could slightly be considered on the stalker side but it was just to see how I could help. I saw you and Jensen, I saw you two falling in love and I knew your relationship could never be until Jensen was human as well. So, when I saw him on the street last night, I decided to take my shot.”

Jensen grinned bouncing forward to throw his arm over Gerri’s shoulder. “She made me real! I can really feel now. I have a soul, Jared. I can smell and taste and I’m _real_.”

“Oh my god.” Jared stumbled back a few steps, dropping heavily on the couch. “I can’t believe this is really happening. You’re really human. That’s... _god_ Jensen that’s huge.”

Sucking in a deep breath - which was still a strange experience to get used to - Jensen walked across the room and sank down on the floor between Jared’s legs, hands curling over his knees. “It’s the best thing that ever happened to me. To us. We could... we could be together. I mean, if you wanted me. I know I’m not... what you wanted, what you hoped for-”

“Shh Jensen,” Jared whispered, laying his fingers over Jensen’s lips and smiling softly. “We have a whole lot of stuff to talk about. And it’s important. But um, I’m still trying to wrap my mind around this.” Jared looked back up at Gerri, pulling Jensen closer. “Is this going to last? I mean, he won’t like, turn back at a certain point right?”

“As long as he always values his gift, doesn’t start being a horrible human, he’ll stay one.” Gerri nodded, stepping forward and threading her arm through Chad’s. “And now we’re even Jared. You saved my life and I have given you a life. Treasure it.”

“Oh he fucking will, I will see to that,” Chad laughed, swaying Gerri back and forth. “So uh, what do I gotta do to get me some of that human juice? I am partially responsible for saving your life too you know.”

Gerri glanced up and over at Chad, considering him and humming softly. “I’m gonna have to think about that.”

Jensen laughed softly, staring at Chad and Gerri, but a moment later Jared’s fingers on his jaw tilted him back so their gazes could meet. “Let me take you home. There’s so much I want to talk to you about, so much I want to tell you. I want us to be okay again. Will you... will you come home with me now Jen?”

“Yes,” Jensen whispered, finally giving in to the urge to lurch forward and crush their lips together. It was warm, sweet, softer than it ever had been before and Jensen moaned and wrapped his arms around Jared to hold him tight.

-===-

Every couple of seconds Jared’s gaze was sliding to the side, lingering on Jensen, because well. He was human. Jared couldn’t really wrap his mind around that. _Human_. Plenty of times over the last month Jared had secretly longed and hoped that Jensen would somehow become someone real, because he’d fallen so hard, but he hadn’t really ever thought it would happen.

And now, here Jensen was, breathing in deep lungsful of air, sniffing every now and then, looking out the car windows with excitement and wonder like he’d never been outdoors before. 

“What?” Jensen asked with a small smile the thirtieth or so time Jared’s gaze slid his way. “You keep looking at me all funny.”

“Just... trying to get used to you. I mean, you don’t really look all that different except you look so much... happier.” Jared rolled his shoulders back in a shrug, fingers curling tighter around the steering wheel. “I’m used to your smile and all but right now? It looks, god. Amazing. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“Seriously,” Chad huffed, slumping in between the seats to look at them both. “And to think, all you wanted to do was learn how to date a normal human by practicing on a robot. Now your robot has turned into the human you’ve been learning how to date.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he stared out the front window. That wasn’t exactly a detail he’d let Jensen in on. And now - _especially_ now - Jensen had feelings and emotions and he wasn’t going to be all that thrilled to hear this truth. Jared just barely swallowed a groan and slid his eyes over, noting the guilt on Chad’s face as he realized his mistake and the shock on Jensen’s. 

“That’s why you built me?” Jensen whispered, his arms sliding over his chest protectively. “You created me so you could learn how to date humans?” 

It was the truth, so Jared didn’t really know how to answer. He couldn’t lie to Jensen but admitting all the details just made him feel worse. It wasn’t so bad when Jensen was a robot, without feelings and all that, but now? God, he felt like such an asshole. More than he had been before, which was saying a lot because he’d already been feeling like the biggest dick around. 

“Pull over.” It was barely more than an exhaled breath from Jensen, almost not loud enough to be heard over the purr of the engine, but the minute it registered with him, a shudder slid down his spine. 

“Jen...” Jared exhaled, dragging his hand up through his hair and glancing over at Jensen. “Please just, it’s not as bad as it sounds okay? Just let me get us home and I’ll explain.”

“Pull. Over. I don’t want to be in this car with you.” Jensen glared at Jared, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. 

Instead of slowing, Jared pressed his foot even harder on the gas pedal. The last thing he wanted was Jensen getting out of the car. “No. We’re going home and you’re going to let me explain. You can’t just keep running away from things when they hurt Jensen, real life doesn’t work that way.”

“Oh great so now you’re going to teach me how to be human? Will you train me to be the perfect real live boyfriend for you too?” Jensen snapped, huffing out an irritated breath and turning away from Jared.

“Hey now that’s-”

“Give him a break Jensen,” Chad interrupted, surprising Jared. Mainly because he knew just how much the Arti was irritated with him over this whole Jensen running away thing in the first place. “Look man, I know you’re upset, and you really have a right to be for a lot of reasons. But not because of the reason he made you. What’s the one thing you’ve learned about Jared over the last month? That one big glaring thing.”

Jared glanced over, watching Jensen stare at Chad then looking back at the road. “He’s a social retard,” Jensen said quietly. Jared couldn’t bring himself to look again - too afraid of what he’d see - but he thought maybe there was a small smile to Jensen’s words. “He’s very good at being very bad with people.”

This was true enough that Jared couldn’t help his - slightly sad - smile. He couldn’t even really protest, even if it made him feel even _worse_ knowing this was the one standard fact about himself. 

“Yeah, he’s shit at social interactions. Always has been since he was just a little kid and making his dolls come to life. Hell, I remember that first Science fair. One of the boys teased him for bringing in a doll for his project and Jared then proceeded to tell him all the reasons he was wrong on his own project.” Chad laughed, shaking his head and squeezing Jared’s shoulder as a blush crawled up across his cheeks. 

Jensen was back to gaping at them. “The first...? Chad? You were around back then? How is that possible?”

“Well I didn’t have this kick ass body back then,” Chad laughed louder, smoothing his hand back through his hair. “And my programming has certainly been upgraded since those days. But the bare bones? My inner core? That’s the original data Jared created. Even got some of the original wiring in here don’t I Jay?” Chad tapped his chest, his smile soft and fond and directed at Jared. 

There was still a flush on Jared’s cheeks and he shrugged as his finger tips ran along the heat. “Yeah well, I couldn’t just... delete it all. You were my first real friend.” Jared risked a glance over at Jensen, shrugging once more and turning away. “When I made you Jensen, yes, it was with the purpose in mind of learning how to date. I was lonely, I wanted someone to love, but I suck at that stuff, think about how bad I was back in the beginning when I couldn’t even get a full sentence out around you. Somewhere along the way I just happened to fall in love with you. I haven’t thought of being with someone else since... god, the first day I turned on your program.”

It was quiet for a while and Jared was too afraid to say anything more. He hoped that Jensen would hear the sincerity in his words, that he would understand it wasn’t a _bad_ thing, the reason Jensen had originally been created. Sure it wasn’t exactly normal but Jared’s life had never once fit into that category, and it didn’t change the way he felt now about the freshly made human at his side. 

“That means...” Jensen sighed and reached out slowly, laying his hand over Jared’s arm. “I’m still special then right? Now that I’m not a robot and I can’t really help you learn how to be with someone... it doesn’t make me any less important right?”

This time, Jared did stop the car, pulling along the side of the road just a minute or two from his driveway. He turned to face Jensen and reached out, framing his jaw on either side and turning him so their gazes met. “I don’t need to learn how to be with someone else Jen. You’re the only one... you’re, god, you’re _so_ much more than I ever could have created or hoped for. I didn’t make you to fall in love with you but it happened regardless. And now, I guess, we can just learn how to be with each other. That’s the only important thing really.”

Jensen stared for a few long - nearly painful - heartbeats. Then he lurched forward, crushing his lips against Jared’s, and in the backseat Chad groaned. “Jesus, we’re like, seconds from home. Can’t you two chill the homo until then?”

Jared laughed into the kiss but pressed forward harder for just a minute. He knew they still had a lot of things to talk about but he wasn’t as scared about it now. Things had to work out, Jared simply couldn’t live a life without Jensen at his side.

-===-

Sherlock climbing over his lap, constantly licking wherever he could reach, had Jensen grinning once more. He’d been doing that so much since he woke up as a human with a heartbeat that morning, his cheeks were kind of starting to hurt. It was wonderful. “He has so much energy!” Jensen looked up at Jared, watching as he slowly sat beside them on the bed. “And his tongue is so warm. I mean, a lot of things are really warm. I didn’t even realize just how many sensations I was missing out on.”

“I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot of _new_ in your life for a while. Especially when it comes to foods,” Jared chuckled softly, reaching out to ruffle his fingers through Sherlock’s fur. “Are you feeling okay? Not um, sore or anything like that?”

“I feel great. Hell, I _feel_.” Jensen beamed over at Jared, knocking their shoulders together then scooping Sherlock up and setting him down on the carpet. Almost instantly the dog took off out of the room, likely to find Chad and pester him for a while, so Jensen crossed to the bedroom door and slowly pushed it closed, turning to face Jared. “I guess we should talk about everything.”

“We should.” Jared agreed with a slow nod, fidgeting with worn fabric over his knees. “I’m really sorry Jensen. The way I spoke to you, no matter my reasoning that you were just an Arti and could handle it, obviously it wasn’t right. I’ll never exactly understand how your programming allowed you to feel as you did, and now I never will because Chad is douchy enough to keep that secret, but I should have respected what you said. I should have believed you when you said you really were _feeling_.”

“Well I can understand why you didn’t.” Jensen shrugged and crossed back to him, sinking down on the bed once more and letting their side’s brush. “I think maybe part of you has forgotten that even though you create robots and it’s basically the same operating system for each one, they can still be unique and different. Look at that woman you helped, Danneel, you saw something when it came to her didn’t you? Something that suggested she was meant to be more than just a Pleasure Arti.”

Jared smiled down at his thighs and Jensen watched, a little caught up on just how gorgeous Jared really was. He didn’t think the man realized it, didn’t see just how amazing he truly was, and Jensen was probably lucky because of that. Otherwise someone else would have the chance to snag Jared up and Jensen couldn’t have that.

“You’re right,” Jared finally whispered, looking up at Jensen and smiling sadly. “I’ve been doing this so long, working on hundreds of Arti’s for years, they have just become _computers_ to me. You... I knew you were different from the beginning, the way you _cared_. Chad said, he admitted he added something to your programming, but see, there’s nothing that can be added to make a robot truly feel something. You just, you’re something different. You definitely broke the mold.”

Jensen laughed, bumping their bodies together and savoring the way his heart fluttered so warm and tingling in his chest. He wanted to stay mad at Jared for a while, make him beg or something for forgiveness, but mostly he just wanted to kiss him more and learn all the ways being together felt different with his human body.

“Were you really going to wipe my memory?” Jensen asked quietly, his gaze flickering between the warm hazel of Jared’s and down to his soft lips. It wouldn’t hurt to clear up a few final things to be on the safe side and on the same page.

“I don’t know. It was all I could think of.” Jared sighed and reached out, stroking his fingers softly through Jensen’s hair and smiling when Jensen tilted into the touch. “I knew you were hurting, that crushed look on your face, Jesus it nearly killed me. I just wanted to make it better for you. So I thought I could take that pain away from you, even though I knew I could never make you human like you wanted and deserved to be.”

Jensen stared for a long moment, almost unable to truly believe how wonderful Jared could be sometimes. Yeah Chad was right, Jared was a bit of a social retard sometimes, and occasionally he said things he really probably shouldn’t. But deep down, Jensen knew he cared and loved, more than most people could even understand, and that was just... amazing.

“I love you,” Jensen whispered, grinning at Jared then all but jumping forward. 

Jared fell back on the bed as their lips crushed hard together, tongues almost instantly sliding out and tangling together in quick and deep glides. Just like before Jared tasted like all those things Jensen couldn’t name, sweet and salty and something completely unique. Jensen moaned and crawled up across Jared’s lap, gasping into the part of their lips as their crotches rolled together.

The heat that instantly burned up through him was more intense than anything Jensen had ever felt - despite his experience with sensation being so limited - it was absolute perfection. His fingers tangled up in Jared’s hair and his hips rolled down hard, seeking out more of the friction and pleasure. They’d barely started this and he couldn’t get enough, was fairly sure he never would. He was going to be completely addicted to Jared and really? He didn’t have a problem with that.

“Jensen,” Jared gasped as Jensen began to kiss his way down smooth creamy skin, eager to learn all of the different tastes belonging to Jared. “We should- you’ve been through so much. We don’t have to...”

“Are you crazy?” Jensen looked up from the place he’d been pushing Jared’s shirt hem up with his nose, smirking at Jared. “I can finally _taste_ you Jared. You think I’d pass up on that?”

Jared groaned and arched his body up as Jensen dipped back down again, kissing along his stomach, over the sharp jut of hipbone. Jensen had thought this was good before, whenever Jared was writhing and twisting beneath him, but everything felt a million times more intense now. His fingers ghosted up Jared’s sides as he pushed his shirt up, tugging Jared off the bed long enough to free him of the material and toss it across the room. 

It was rushed and probably too much so for Jared, the way Jensen pulled him swiftly free of his jeans and kicked out of his own clothes just as sharply. But Jensen knew they’d have time to be slow, to learn each other’s bodies, right now he just _wanted_.

“Gonna suck your cock,” Jensen growled as he kissed his way up along Jared’s thighs. “Want you to come down my throat, so I can taste every inch of you.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jared moaned and arched up once more, tugging sharply on Jensen’s hair. “Humanity agrees with you.”

Jensen snorted and slid his tongue out, trailing from the base of Jared’s cock up to the tip, grinning when his lover shuddered and writhed. “Like I wasn’t a cock slut before. This isn’t news Jared.”

Just as Jared began to laugh Jensen parted his lips and sank down over his lover’s cock, more than a little eager to taste. He hummed in pleasure as Jared’s thick cock slid across his tongue then, quite suddenly, it brushed against the back of his throat and Jensen found himself jerking away quickly, shocked at the near choking sensation that shot through him. He coughed loudly and blinked a few times, trying to clear the tears that formed in his eyes from the unexpected event.

“Oh shit, Jen? You okay?” Jared was trying not to laugh, Jensen could hear the barely stifled chuckle, and a hand came out to rub soothingly along his back. “Take a couple deep breaths okay?”

“W-why?” Jensen choked over the word, half rolling his eyes when Jared raised curious eyebrows at him. “Not the breaths. Choking? It... it felt weird. N-not like it was before.”

“Oh um.” Jared dropped back and rubbed along his neck, his shoulders lifting in a small shrug as he flushed and stared hard down at the bed. Jensen’s brows slowly rose and he shifted up, ready to hear what was sure to be a rather interesting explanation. “All Arti’s are built to be perfect for their requirements, right? So a Personal Arti, it can do finances, drive, clean, cook, all that stuff naturally. And a Pleasure Arti... well, they’re built more specifically for uh, sexual acts. So they um, they come without gag reflexes. So they’re able to suck all the way to the base no matter how big and uh- yeah. Well. Humans have gag reflexes.”

Jensen’s mouth parted as he digested Jared’s words, his eyes opening and closing a couple of times. Then he reached out and smacked Jared’s arm, grinning to let him know he was teasing when the man looked up. “You little perv.”

“Shut up! It wasn’t even my idea originally you know. It’s not like I would have even known why that was important or not,” Jared mumbled, ducking his head down to hide once more.

Jensen laughed as he crawled forward; pressing his lips to Jared’s and pushing him slowly back down on the bed again. “Okay well I’ll just remember to take it slow now,” Jensen murmured into the kiss, working his way once more down Jared’s smooth, perfect body.

This time he was more careful, taking his time to work his tongue along the head of Jared’s cock, tracing all the ridges and smooth silky heat. He was no closer to naming this taste as he was to naming any of the others but that was okay. Jensen liked that he couldn’t define Jared, that he would have to spend the rest of his life trying to determine just what it was that made up the man he loved. 

“Jen,” Jared moaned and worked his fingers through Jensen’s hair, rocking his hips slow and steady up into Jensen’s mouth. “Fuck, so perfect.”

Jensen moaned at the praise and closed his eyes, letting his tongue drag over every inch of flesh he could reach. He’d already learned a fair bit about how to drive Jared crazy before and now he put all those techniques to use, rolling his lover’s balls between his fingers, stroking the base of his cock with his free hand, working his tongue in constant swirls and slides. 

The noises falling from Jared were enough to make Jensen shudder over and over, the pleasure more than anything he’d ever felt before. For the first time ever he felt like he might come just from having Jared’s cock in his mouth, just from getting him off, and that was kind of amazing. 

“Jensen,” Jared groaned loudly and his hips snapped up, his fingers tugging at Jensen’s hair the only warning that his release was near.

It was definitely harder to swallow everything this time around but it tasted a million times better, the heat sliding through his body, filling him just right, was better than Jensen’s wildest dreams. 

He crawled quickly up Jared’s body, nearly falling on top of him and crushing their lips together. If he had his way they wouldn’t leave the bed for the next week. Because there were so many things he wanted to learn and Jared was the only one who could teach him. 

“Touch me,” he gasped into the kiss, grabbing Jared’s hand and tugging. “So close, gonna come right away, just- need.”

“I got you,” Jared murmured, pressing Jensen back into the bed and curling his hand firm around the base of Jensen’s cock and stroking steadily up. 

Jensen was right. He came almost the moment Jared’s hand moved around him. Likely because having any real control over his body at the moment seemed kind of impossible - especially when he was still reeling from the way Jared had released down his throat just moments earlier.

God,” Jared gasped and pressed forward once more, kissing Jensen hard. “So hot. Love you so much.”

Jensen’s heart flipped and he beamed into the kiss. He hoped it always felt like this, being human, because he was pretty sure nothing could be better.

-===-

“I was thinking of making steaks for dinner tonight. With that rosemary butter compound you like.”

Jared hummed softly, stroking his fingers through Jensen’s hair. They were resting on the couch, Jared propped up in the corner and Jensen lying on his chest. Jensen was watching some History program on the TV - which was an obsession of his really - and Jared was trying to read through the latest data-suggested changes - something was nearly impossible when you had a gorgeous man like Jensen laying on you and occasionally stroking your thigh and talking about cooking _steak_.

Two and a half weeks out since Jensen was made human and Jared was just kind of walking on cloud nine.

“Then maybe you’ll see fit to thank me tonight,” Jensen murmured and turned into him, tilting up to brush slow kisses along his neck. “You can get creative about it.”

Jared moaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back to give Jensen’s lips more room. “Tryin’ to work Jen.”

“Work can wait. What are they gonna do? Fire you?” Jensen snickered and twisted to slide across Jared’s lap. “You could just build a whole bunch of them, then you’d have workers you wouldn’t have to pay that could work twenty-four seven.”

“You’re a crazy evil genius,” Jared murmured, lifting his head once more to capture Jensen’s lips in a slow kiss, his arms wrapping around Jensen’s middle to tug him closer. “Mm. Where’s Chad? We gotta move to the bedroom?”

“He’s out,” Jensen breathed, his hands slipping down to card along Jared’s sides.

Then the front door burst open, smacking loud against the wall and causing Jensen to jump. They both turned to stare wide eyed at Chad as he sauntered in with a definite sway to his hips, a smirk on his face, and a cheeseburger clutched in his hand.

“Chad... what?” Jared pursed his lips, trying not to laugh as he watched Chad dramatically spin in a circle.

“Guess who’s human bitches!”

 _Oh god_.

The End


End file.
